Just A Week
by bulldog60
Summary: Stoick has to leave on business and Hiccup is left in charge. Pretty simple? Probably not. To fully understand you have to read the story posted before this. This isn't a sequel so much as a seperate episode.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of those Hiccup in charge kind of stories. There isn't going to be a lot of action, more comedy and probably more romance. The chapters will be longer than my last story. But, there will be fewer of them. Another thing if you want this to make sense you should go ahead and read "The Wish". There'll be a few references to that and plus a character that came in during that story.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Morning, Bud," Hiccup said to his best friend, the Night Fury Toothless.

Toothless gave his own sort of greeting. A second dragon also greeted Hiccup as he exited his house.

It had been only two weeks since Hiccup and his friends had freed the wishing dragon now known as Valhallarama.

"Good morning to you too," Hiccup said.

It was odd enough living with one dragon, but _two_. Not to mention they were both legendary.

"Dad'll be out for you later," He said as he patted Valhallarama's snout.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and they prepared for their morning flight.

They took off. They twisted through the air with ease. They both enjoyed the fruits of their labor. The training. All the time spent together.

It paid off. They now ruled the skies.

Well, technically Toothless took back his reign.

They enjoyed the flight around the island. They overlooked the village and watched it as it woke.

Less than a year ago Hiccup thought this place was a hell. But, now he thought it was a home. He had friends. His family was now closer to him than ever. He rode a dragon every day.

He had a girlfriend.

He couldn't pick which was his favorite. All he cared was that now his home meant more to him now than it ever had before.

Hiccup spent some more time in the air with the friend that had changed his life forever.

After he had had his fill of the air for the moment he returned home just as his father was preparing for his own flight.

"Mornin' Son," Stoick the Vast said.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup said.

"How is the air today?" Stocik asked.

"It's getting warmer. Winter is finally giving up a little." Hiccup relied.

"Before I go flying can we talk?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup was wary. These conversations were usually pretty one sided. His father had started to value his opinion more but it still wasn't much of a conversation when he talked to Stoick.

"Sure. What is it?" Hiccup said.

"I'll be going away to a conference with a few other Chiefs regarding this new… dragon situation. I'll be trying to win us some support before the next big gathering."

"Oh, well that's good." Hiccup replied.

"You don't have to go. Right now I would prefer for you not to be seen by the other Chiefs. I want them to cool down first."

"Okay," Hiccup said. _Where is this going?_

"Well, it's going to be and Spitelout leading the ambassadorial party."

"Well yeah I would figure…" Hiccup had a sudden realization. "No! Absolutely not! I refuse!"

"It'll be for a couple of days maybe over a week," Stoick replied trying to ease the situation.

"Why can't Gobber do it?"

"Hiccup. You know our customs. You must do this."

"Can Sno…"

"If you suggest your cousin I will tie you to a boat and send it off to sea."

Snotlout may be an excellent Viking. But a leader? Not so much.

"Fine." Hiccup said reluctantly. "I'll do it. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Stoick said.

Hiccup was going to complain but knew it was pointless.

"I'll announce it to the village tonight," Stoick said proudly.

"Yeah I'm sure they'll be thrilled," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"You'll do fine," Stoick said gripping his son's shoulders.

"Yeah I guess,"

"I'll see you later today,"

Stoick left on Valhallarama.

"Temporary leader huh?" Loki asked appearing next to Hiccup.

Hiccup jumped. "Can you _stop_ doing that?"

Over the past two weeks Loki had been visiting Hiccup in his dreams and in reality. At first Toothless had given him a problem but Hiccup was able to convince him that Loki was on their side.

"I _can._ But, based on my past, I probably won't." Loki replied. "So you're going to be in charge of this crap hole for a week give or take?"

"Yeah,"

"Most teens would be pretty enthusiastic. Not only is your dad leaving you at home but he's giving you power over the village."

"Most would. But, I've seen what a stressful job this is."

"You'll be fine Haddock. As of right now I have Njord sending some good fish and crops."

Hiccup looked at the god funny.

"Don't ask," was his reply.

"Whatever. Will you be helping me out?" Hiccup asked with his face turned toward the sky.

Hiccup looked over at where the god was standing. He wasn't there anymore.

"Well, that answers that."

Later that day

Hiccup walked down to the arena. He had to teach a class of much younger children. Dragon training was fun and all and Hiccup loved teaching the smaller ones. It gave him the best chance to undo all the generations of draconic hatred.

But, today Hiccup was in a daze.

Leader for a week. That meant people would ask him questions and he would have to make decisions.

Decisions that would affect hundreds of people.

"Good morning Mr. Hiccup," His class said as he arrived.

He didn't even realize he had made it to the arena.

"Oh. Hey guys," Hiccup said half heartedly.

"What's wrong?" One of his female students asked.

"Nothing," Hiccup replied. "Let's get started." Hiccup said with a little more enthusiasm.

Hiccup opened the arena and led them in.

"Today we're learning about how to incapacitate a dragon," Hiccup said.

A child raised his hand.

"Question," Hiccup said pointing to the boy.

"What does incapimitate mean?"

Hiccup sometimes what age group he was working with.

"It means how to make them unable to move or do anything to hurt you without killing them."

"But, why would a dragon want to hurt us?" A small girl asked.

Hiccup was happy at that question. It meant that this generation might completely forget the War. "It's just in case."

There were no more questions.

"Okay Toothless here will help me." Hiccup said.

Toothless was good with the children. He was just a puppy around them. He had struck fear into the hearts of their parents but to them he was a black ball of loveable dragon.

"Okay there's a point right here," Hiccup said pointing under the dragon's chin. "All you have to do is put a little pressure and…"

Toothless fell to the floor out cold.

The children were amazed.

Hiccup went through it a couple more times. He didn't like the idea of going on flights with the small children. He decided long ago that now would be a good time to get the basics. When they became Hiccup's age then flight training would start.

Afterwards Hiccup went to meet up with his friends. Turns out the only ones who could make it out to the field were Astrid, Tuffnut and Snotlout.

Ruffnut was no longer denying the fact that she was a good cook and she now helped with cooking meals for the village on a regular basis. Fishlegs was out with his parents fishing.

"How was runt training?" Snotlout asked.

"Not bad," Hiccup replied.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked. She could tell there was something off about him.

"Well… You'll see." Hiccup said.

They all gave him strange looks.

"What do you mean?" Tuffnut asked.

"My dad will announce it at dinner." Hiccup replied.

"Are we going to war?" Snotlout asked getting excited.

"No but you're pretty close," Hiccup replied. "But, let's ignore it for now. Please?"

"Alright," Astrid said. "What do you want to do?"

"Not much," Hiccup said.

For the next few minutes the teens sat out in the field and relaxed. They talked about their day, how boring life had been since they got back from their quest. All sorts of things.

Finally the time came for them to head to the Great Hall for supper.

Hiccup was dreading this. But he sucked it up and went.

In the Great Hall

Dinner went well.

Well, meaning Hiccup didn't pass out from the anxiety.

Hiccup sat with his friends and quietly ate his food. His friends tried to ignore the nervous energy that was leaking from Hiccup.

"Everyone!" Stoick shouted. It was followed by immediate silence. "I have an announcement!" Stoick said happily.

_Here we go._

Hiccup began to shift uneasily. There was a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him. It was Astrid.

He felt slightly at ease. She had that effect on him.

"Tomorrow, I will be leaving to try to get more villages to see that the dragons are not what we thought them to be." Stoick said.

_Good start with the positive._ Hiccup thought.

"Spitelout and several others will accompany me,"

_Good segue._

"And in my absence,"

_Crap._

"I leave my son, Hiccup, in charge."

All eyes fell on him.

There was complete silence. Hiccup didn't know if he should wave to acknowledge it or stand and bow. He just froze with an awkward smile on his face as his cheeks turned red.

He was hoping one of his friends would speak. But, he knew they wouldn't. It was frowned upon for teens to voice their opinion on matters such as this. Unlike Hiccup they all had a fear of disappointing their parents. Hiccup had extensive experience in that field.

He just hoped he wouldn't this time.

Eventually and thankfully Stoick broke the silence. "Now I know that Hiccup is young but by law he is the only one suited."

"Why not leave Spitelout behind?" a voice from the crowd called out.

Hiccup's uncle spoke up. "We need as many important figures from Berk as possible. And we cannot bring Hiccup in case negotiations go south. I know that I have confidence in my nephew and so should you."

Hiccup was shocked.

His uncle had never said anything kind to or about him. He wasn't an ass to him like most people but he was no friend.

Spitelout turned and nodded to Hiccup as a way of showing encouragement.

"There must be another way," Another protestor yelled.

_Great. Not even first day on the job and they want to fire me._

"There isn't," Stoick said. "Both myself and the Elder agree that this is the best course of action."

Normally there would be some arguments, but in this case there was more silence. They knew better to speak out against a plan agreed on by both the Chief _and_ the Elder.

If the Elder had to put her opinion into the political affairs then it must be important.

"Then it's settled," Stoick said. "Starting tomorrow and for about a week Hiccup will be Chief of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe."

All eyes turned toward Hiccup once again.

_Quit doing that!_

"Hiccup. Come and receive the Elder's blessing."

_Seriously? You're gonna make me walk up there?_

Hiccup started limping his way up to the head of the Great Hall.

He reached his father and the Elder. The eyes followed him the whole way.

"Please kneel," His father said.

"Really?" Hiccup said under his breath. He did so awkwardly. He nearly fell.

_Damn it. Why does even kneeling have to be such a problem?_

The Elder came forward and began to say a few words. It lasted a little while and Hiccup's leg began to bother him.

She ended with: "May _all_ the gods bless his short reign,"

There was clapping. Even a few cheers.

Hiccup was stuck on that last part. Did the Elder know about Loki?

"Rise, Chief of Berk," The Elder said.

Hiccup rose slowly. He turned and faced his people. His friends were in a frenzy. Even if he a sub, he would have to have a cabinet of advisers.

Others were genuinely happy at Hiccup's coronation. Gobber was choking back tears. Mr. Hofferson gave him a nod of approval.

Then his eyes fell to the far corner of the chamber. In the dark and secluded corner sat Loki.

He gave Hiccup a stupid smile and lifted his hands to his face and raised both his thumbs.

At least Hiccup had some supporters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again this will only make sense if you read "The Wish".**

**Please Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"So as for things happening in the village there shouldn't be that much going on," Stoick said to his son on their return home.

"Such as…" Hiccup asked.

"Well, there aren't any outstanding feuds, no one is planning on some quest, and it doesn't appear there will be any deaths or marriages that you'll have to preside over."

"Well, that's always nice," Hiccup said.

"But, there is one thing," Stoick said.

"Yes." Hiccup said, pressing his father for details.

"Well there's going to be a trading group visiting from the Scruffy Barbarians,"

Hiccup thought this over. When was the last time he heard that name? But then it came to him what that meant.

"Is…" Hiccup began.

"Yes, Venn is coming." Stoick said knowing it'd help Hiccup cope.

Venn was Hiccup's oldest friend. The two had been inseparable whenever they were together. Venn wasn't much of Viking warrior either so they had gotten along great.

Hiccup was happier than he had been all day. If his two best friends got to meet each other Hiccup would be the giddiest Viking in Scandinavia.

"When do they…"

"The day after I leave," Stoick said. Stoick didn't see his son happy that often. Ever since he himself had started flying he had seen it more. But he loved to see it. It was something new that would never grow old.

"This is great I'll make preparations first thing tomorrow." Hiccup said becoming very excited.

"Now Hiccup," Stoick said gently trying not to destroy the kid's happiness. "You have to greet them like any tribe. Nothing special. Also you have to dress a little more… Ceremoniously."

"Oh please don't make me wear the cape." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup," Stoick said a little more threateningly.

"Alright, alright," Hiccup said. "I'll wear the stupid cape."

"Get some rest. Tomorrow my boy is Chief."

_Hooray._

The Next Morning

Hiccup was on the docks seeing off his father and the others. The Elder was beside him. The rest of the village far behind him waving.

"We have to talk," Hiccup said simply to the Elder.

"Indeed we do," The Elder replied.

The ship was now half way to the horizon and people began to depart.

Eventually the ship passed out of vision and the village dispersed to go about their daily activities.

"How do you know?" Hiccup asked still staring at where the ship was just a moment ago.

"I caught him outside the Great Hall the day you returned from your quest," The Elder said.

"And what do you think of it?" Hiccup asked. He wanted someone else's opinion. The Elder was supposed to be wise and knew the gods better than the normal person.

"I think that he is actually earnest. His intentions appear to be in your best interest. He has nothing to gain from helping you."

"That's what scares me," Hiccup said.

"Young Haddock," The Elder said scolding him. "I have heard the stories of the day you slew that beast. From all accounts the look of determination never left your face. You didn't ever show fear."

"Hard to know. I didn't have a mirror," Hiccup said.

"Do not get smart with,"

"I'm sorry,"

"You were not afraid then. You were willing to risk everything and you didn't know why. You slew that behemoth. Some god who has never been known to have a very… fierce reputation should do nothing but make you laugh."

Hiccup smiled. Another person who had never so much as looked at him without disdain in their eyes was now willing to believe that he was the next great hero.

"Come now Chief," The Elder said. "You must make some announcements to the village."

It was a strange sight. Hiccup limped along on his fake foot and the Elder walked slowly toward the Great Hall. The two were the most powerful people in the village and here they were having trouble walking.

They reached the Great Hall.

The whole of Berk was there already. Everyone fell silent as they entered. The strange sound of his metal foot and his regular foot hitting the wooden floor was the only thing heard. Hiccup reached his father's seat and turned to his tribe.

"Tomorrow," Hiccup began. "There will be a trading party from the Scruffy Barbarians Tribe. We must welcome them and… um… show them Berk's hospitality."

"Good start," The Elder whispered to him.

Hiccup continued. "I want all Vikings on their best behavior. They have always been great friends to us." Hiccup was mainly talking about Venn but it was true. The Barbarians and the Hooligans were close allies.

"And will oversee the docks with the dock master _and_ most of our greatest sailors gone?" Asked a voice.

Hiccup didn't think of that. But a solution came to mind. "Fishlegs Ingerman." Hiccup called out confidently.

Fishlegs looked like he would pass out but he stepped forward.

"Fish," Hiccup said to him. "Would you mind stepping in at dock master?"

"Um… well… I don't really…" Fish stuttered.

"Fishlegs," Hiccup said. "You're the most capable Viking here to take over. For the Tribe. I know you can do this."

The nervousness Fishlegs had subsided a little. "Yes," He replied.

At least Hiccup knew he was good at inspiring confidence in other people about themselves.

"So a child will be running the docks?" Came another voice followed by many protests.

Hiccup raised his hand for silence and it eventually came.

"Fishlegs sailed with me on my last quest and as coxswain he kept our boat safe even during an attack. He will be dock master end of story. Unless you would prefer to take the job please step forward."

No one dared to.

"I thought so,"

Hiccup couldn't believe how relaxed he was becoming.

"If there are no other questions I suggest we all go do our jobs and do what we can to prepare for our allies' arrival."

Hiccup was able to sneak out in the crowd and get to the forge. Even back before the dragon war ended the forge was where he was skilled. Making things was his strong point. The forge was his getaway.

He arrived and found the place empty.

Hiccup went into his office and found something he had forged about a year ago. He didn't know why he made it. He knew he would never use it.

It was a short sword.

Hiccup carried it out to his station and set it down. He removed the blade from its sheath. Gripping it in his left hand. Hiccup loved the crossbow he had made himself but he was very skilled at swordsmanship.

Not that anyone knew.

He kept it a secret. Hiccup had sworn he would never wield a sword again. Not after what happened to Venn.

It had been a wonderful summer day. Hiccup and Venn were about seven. Even then Hiccup found that wielding a sword came pretty natural.

Well, to make the story short Hiccup was practicing that day and became very involved in slaying the dummies. He slashed with expert precision. He became less aware of his surroundings.

Venn had walked into the training ground Hiccup had set up in the woods. Hiccup knew that he should have been training with a wooden sword that day but he didn't.

As Venn walked in on Hiccup, Hiccup turned and slashed. The blade sliced Venn's neck. It wasn't deep enough to cause death or even serious injury. But, because of Hiccup's carelessness his friend's neck now had a long red scar running down it.

It was the day before Hiccup was going to show his father how skilled he was.

But after that day Hiccup had taken an oath to never handle a sword again. He soon took back that oath seeing he was a blacksmith and would have to handle swords every day. He had to lose the oath or his job.

So he made a new oath. To never _wield_ a sword again.

Hiccup was breaking that oath as he thought of it. He unconsciously twisted the sword in his hand. Parried, slashed and stabbed at the air.

"Good speech in there," Gobber said as he entered the forge.

Hiccup quickly threw the sword onto the table.

"Oh, hey Gobber. Thanks." Hiccup said. Trying to conceal the fact that he was just wielding a sword. Gobber was the only person in the world who knew Hiccup was a great swordsman.

And he knew about the oath.

"I was just, uh, sharpening this sword," Hiccup said.

"No you weren't," Gobber could see the lie. "It was a long time ago Hiccup. You have to forgive yourself. I'm sure Venn has."

"I know. But… I just can't."

"It's not like you cut off a limb," Gobber said. "You didn't kill Venn. Look I'll make a deal with you right now."

Hiccup looked at his mentor.

"You have to ask Venn about what you should do about swords. If Venn says you should wield them you wield them. If not, I'll never bother you again. But, I've seen what you can do with a sword. I watched you set up the dummies at night and shred them. It's a lot of talent you're wasting."

Hiccup just stood the awkwardly.

Then Gobber extended his good hand. "Deal?"

"Deal," Hiccup said taking the hand.

Later

Hiccup went down to the docks to see if there was anything going on there wasn't. That made him happy.

All in all it appeared the first day would be rather boring and he was thankful. He was even able to meet up with his friends.

"So how's it going Chief?" Astrid said as Hiccup approached the group.

"Well, the place isn't on fire yet," Hiccup began. "No sheep running in the streets, nobody's trying to kill anybody yet. All in all I would say better than expected."

"Wow you're an optimist," Tuffnut said.

"You'll do fine," Astrid said.

"Funny," Hiccup said. "You're just another on a long list of people who have told me that and still not buying."

"Well you will," Astrid insisted.

"Yeah, well right now I'm just looking forward for the Scruffy Barbarians to arrive,"

"Why?" Ruffnut asked.

"My friend Venn is coming,"

Hiccup? Friends? Who weren't them? This wasn't right.

"Ugh, you two are so annoying," Snot said. "One Hiccup, fine. Two is just unbearable."

How did Snotlout know Venn? Now they were all puzzled.

Snotlout opened his mouth to explain but then had a better idea when he saw Astrid.

"You guys will see," Snot said.

"Yeah so it's been almost a year since I saw Venn. So _nothing_ is going to screw this up." Hiccup was adamant about it.

The teens wouldn't dream of pissing off Hiccup while he held command over the village.

They hung out for a bit longer. Then went their separate ways before dinner.

"Hiccup? Could I talk to you?" Tuffnut asked.

"Sure. What is it Tuff?" Hiccup asked in return.

"Well, remember how I told you about that girl from the Scruffy Barbarians?"

"Yeah,"

"Well do you know if she's coming?"

"I don't know her name and neither to you,"

"Oh. Yeah. There's that."

"Venn might know who you're talking about,"

"Okay," Tuffnut lit up again. "Thanks,"

Tuffnut ran off.

Hiccup hoped Venn knew who Tuffnut was looking into. Just because he enjoyed the idea of his friend being happy.

Hiccup walked toward the Great Hall. Dinner would be soon.

Later

Dinner went rather smoothly. There were no questions, comments, or concerns.

As far as days went it wasn't Hiccup's best but it certainly wasn't his worst.

Thankfully dinner ended and Hiccup was able to get out without any heads turning.

"Where ya going?" Astrid asked.

"Home," Hiccup replied.

"Mind if I tag along?" Astrid said.

"Be my guest." Hiccup said.

The walk to Hiccup's house didn't take too long. It wasn't hard for Hiccup to walk anymore. He was still slow and uphill was a challenge but not as bad as it used to be.

They made it to Hiccup's house.

"Want to come in?" Hiccup asked. "Maybe have some hot tea?"

"Sure," Astrid said.

The two didn't get to have much together lately. Not just because of Hiccup's new job, but it had been a busy winter.

Hiccup started a fire and began to boil the water for the tea. He sat down on the couch in front of the fire with Astrid.

They wrapped themselves in a fur blanket and watched the flames dance.

The water started to boil and Hiccup placed the leaved in and stirred. He added the honey and poured it into the cups.

They sat there and drank. They talked and laughed. Hiccup was just happy. Astrid was as well. The two had become so close over the past few months and they wished to become even closer.

They were falling in love. Neither one of the wanted for it to stop.

The two were so different yet they were the same. They couldn't help but be together. All the times Astrid had ignored Hiccup was just because she had secretly had feelings for him.

Sure he was the town screw up. But he was so nice. To everyone. He was always ready to help where he could and never expected anything in return.

"I should probably get going now," Astrid said. "It's getting late,"

"Yeah," Hiccup said sadly.

They embraced in a very long kiss.

Finally, Astrid stepped out of the door and made her way home. Hiccup went to go to bed.

"Well, that was cute," Loki said now sitting on the couch.

Hiccup jumped. "Stop that!"

Loki laughed. "So you and your little girlfriend are getting pretty serious? Should I prepare for my hero to settle down with a family?"

"We are fifteen," Hiccup said. "I don't get why people think we're just going to elope right now,"

"Relax Hiccup," Loki said. "It's a joke. Speaking of jokes your cousin has something planned for you."

"What is it?"

"Now, what kind of trickster would I be if I spoiled it? I'm just here with a warning."

"You're such an ass,"

"No, I appreciate a good laugh and trust me it'll be good."

With that Loki disappeared. Hiccup was alone again.

_Good riddance._


	3. Chapter 3

**Venn comes to town and a disturbing discovery about Venn's trip to Berk. Oh and someone get's a _little_ jealous.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next morning Hiccup woke up and had to get dressed into more Chiefly attire.

He put on the armor and the slightly more elegant tunic. And he now wore a much larger belt. But, placed over all of it was a flowing black cape.

He hated wearing this. Not that he had to so more than once or twice in his lifetime but it was so bulky and unneeded. But, this time he wasn't going to disobey orders. His father wanted a regular greeting for their allies and that's exactly what he will get.

Hiccup looked himself over in the one mirror he had in his house. It had belonged to his mother. Hiccup thought he looked ridiculous. The cape came down to his ankles and just seemed so odd.

He placed the helmet on his head. Reminded of what the helmet was made of he felt a strange sense of pride in his Viking appearance. Yes the helmet was half of his mother's breast plate and that's what made the pride feel strange, but his father was right.

It kept her close.

Hiccup walked down to the door and outside. Valhallarama stood outside in a sort of depressed state. She had grown very attached to Stoick over the past two weeks.

"Don't worry," Hiccup said as he patted her snout. "He'll be back soon."

Hiccup went over to Toothless who looked at him strangely.

"Listen," Hiccup said. "I know how stupid I look. I don't need you to remind me."

Toothless was still ready to laugh at Hiccup who was now dressed in this garb that simply did not fit his demeanor.

"Let's just go," Hiccup said. "I want you to meet someone,"

Hiccup mounted Toothless and the two took a short and low flight to the docks. His friends were already there to help him in any way they could.

"You're late," Astrid said.

Hiccup looked around jokingly. "I don't see them here yet,"

"Still," Astrid said. "You should have been here earlier,"

"It's not like this crap is easy to put on," Hiccup said as he dismounted.

All his friends were holding back the joke they were ready to bombard Hiccup with. They knew he didn't need it right now.

"Okay," Hiccup said. "Assignments,"

"We're greeting another tribe," Ruffnut said. "What kind of assignments could we need?"

"Well for one," Hiccup began, looking at Ruffnut. "You and Snot are going to leave. Go somewhere spend some time together I don't care. Just don't be here."

"You ungrateful little…" Snot started to say.

"You guys don't need to do anything so I figured you could go spend some… personal time together."

Snot calmed down. "Alright fine,"

The two left. Astrid gave Hiccup a look. She knew he didn't do anything without a purpose.

"Snotlout's planning something," Hiccup said. "And while I don't like the idea of him out of my sight, I'd rather him far away from the arrival. And as for Ruff… well I can't control her."

"So, what about us?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, I obviously trust you," Hiccup said. "Fish is temporary Dock master so I need him to guide them into port. And Tuff I can control more so than Ruff."

"When do you expect them?"

"Pretty soon,"

Hiccup and his friends stood on the docks waiting for the ships to arrive. Gobber was walking by delivering an axe to a Viking living near the docks.

"Hiccup," Gobber called out. "Don't you forget our deal,"

"I won't," Hiccup said sadly reminded of what he did to his friend and that he would have to ask Venn whether he should continue training with swords or not.

Astrid looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked back at her and said with his eyes that he didn't want to talk about it. She respected his wishes. It was obviously something serious.

They waited for a bit more. Hiccup a heard a bird caw. He looked up and saw it was a seagull.

It wasn't normal. It kept staring at Hiccup. Then it suddenly flew toward an alley between two dock buildings.

"Um," Hiccup said. "I'll be right back," Hiccup limped as fast as he could toward the alley where the seagull had landed.

The Vikings gave questioning looks as their Chief limped away.

Hiccup turned the corner and found Loki leaning heavily against the wall of one of the buildings. "I thought that seagull bit would never work," Loki said as he breathed heavily and gripped his chest.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked suddenly concerned for the god.

"That damned brother of mine,"

"What happened?" Hiccup asked as he approached the god and grabbed his arm. He felt like… well… a regular human. Except there was an aura of power that was palpable to the touch.

As Hiccup removed the arm from his chest he could see there was an open would that was still fresh and smelt singed.

"He was aiming for those trader from the Barbarian Tribe." Loki said. A groan of pain escaped his lips as Hiccup touched it.

"What did you do?" Hiccup asked.

"I got under the water and pushed the boat out of the way,"

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Your friend is on that boat right? I won't have Thor killing your friends to spite me. That spoiled brat will just have to come to terms with the idea of leaving you alone."

Hiccup was astonished. The god had taken a lightning bolt to the chest just to save his friend. "Thank you," Hiccup said. "Thank you so much,"

"Don't get soft on me now Haddock," Loki said as that cocky smile returned to his face. It was forced but the look of defiance was back. "I got them out of the storm. They'll be here in a matter of minutes. Njord is keeping Thor out of these skies. I'm going to see what I can do about keeping him in check. But, Njord won't be able to hold him back for long. Thor may not be able to hurt you but he can take shots at those close to you. Until I can convince him otherwise, be on your guard." Loki got up and began to walk deeper into the alleyway.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell my father while I have the proof on my body," Loki said as he pointed to his wound.

"Thanks again," Hiccup said.

"Just remember this the next time you think you don't trust me,"

Hiccup smiled. Loki returned the smile and disappeared.

Hiccup walked back with a relieved look on his face.

"Did you have to go that bad?" Tuffnut asked as Hiccup returned.

"What?" Hiccup said. "Oh. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Real bad."

Hiccup tried to ignore Astrid's gaze. She had noticed his change of behavior since they returned from their latest quest. She was growing more and more concerned.

They waited in silence. No one else noticed but Hiccup, that Tuffnut was beginning to become very nervous. Hiccup knew he would be checking the boat for any sign of the girl he had been mailing for months.

"There," Fishlegs said rising from his seat.

Fish got into position to help guide the boat in. Tuffnut and Astrid stood at attention behind Hiccup who stood as calmly as possible.

The dragons stood far behind bored at this sight. All but Hookfang sat and watched. She was with Snot and Ruff. Wherever they were.

The boats came into port.

Hiccup was fighting back the urge to jump on board the closest boat and rip it apart until he found his friend.

A massive red haired man, not quite as large as Stoick but not average sized hopped up from the boat and onto the dock. He walked forward with a large smile on his face.

"What happened? Your old man didn't want to see me?" The man asked Hiccup.

Hiccup was smiling himself. "You know him Rolig," Hiccup said. "Not one for manners,"

Rolig laughed. "And he left you in charge? My gods, how is this place still standing?"

"Hey," Hiccup said his smile still not faltering. "I'm still my father's son,"

"How have you been Hiccup? I've heard all the stories. You seem to be quite the hero. And that leg must get all the girls."

"Well it got me one," Hiccup said gesturing for Astrid to join him. She walked forward a little thrown off about how comfortably Hiccup spoke with this man.

"This is Astrid," Hiccup said introducing her to Rolig. "She's the prettiest, fiercest, all around best Viking girl in our village. And my girlfriend."

Astrid blushed. She actually blushed. She had never been introduced that way.

"My pleasure," Rolig said taking her hand. "The name's Rolig. Stoick's old friend. And by extension Hiccup's."

"Oh thanks," Hiccup said sarcastically. "And here I thought you liked me for me."

They all laughed.

"I have no doubt you're looking for Venn," Rolig said.

Hiccup shrugged with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Venn!" Rolig yelled.

There was a stirring below deck. There was a sudden scream.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Came a voice from below deck.

_Wait, was that a…_

Suddenly from below deck emerged a girl wearing a long green dress with red hair and green eyes similar to Hiccup's. She was very beautiful.

She looked around deck until she saw Hiccup. Her face brightened.

She ran to the edge of the boat and hopped up to the dock and sprinted toward Hiccup. Hiccup braced the best he could but the hug knocked him off his feet. They fell down with the girl landing on top of him.

Astrid looked with complete horror as the two hugged on the floor.

"You're the Chief and you're not even strong enough to hold up against _my_ hug?" The girl said as she sat on top of Hiccup's chest.

"Well, that doesn't help much," Hiccup said pointing to his foot.

The girl went pale. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I forgot," She got up and helped Hiccup up.

"It's okay," Hiccup said laughing. "No big deal,"

The two hugged this time standing up.

"Hey Venn," Hiccup said.

"Hey Hiccup," Venn said.

The two broke from their hug. And began to speak and laugh.

Astrid stood there awkwardly. She looked for Tuffnut to be a little supportive but he smiled at the sight of her jealousy.

She gave him a threatening look, but he ignored it. Not even she would attack him here and now.

"You guys should go get settled," Hiccup said to Rolig. "You guys will be staying in the guest houses toward the middle of town."

"We'll start unpacking," Rolig said. "As much as I would love to let you two run off and catch up you have to help to Venn."

Venn frowned but she turned to Hiccup and hugged him again.

"I'll see you later?" She said.

"Absolutely." Hiccup said.

Hiccup turned and walked away with his friends following behind him. As much as Astrid wanted to interrogate Hiccup as to why he let that girl tackle him in a hug but she held herself back for the sake of her own dignity.

Finally Hiccup reached the Great Hall with his friends. He went over to a table and took a seat. His friends joined him.

"So she was cute," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah I guess," Hiccup said.

"What are you talking about?" Tuff said. "She was beautiful," Tuffnut was doing this just to piss off Astrid.

It was working.

She was seething with anger. She wanted to reach over the table, grab Tuff by his long blonde hair and smash his smiling face into the table.

"Well, yeah but she's my friend," Hiccup said. "And besides. I have Astrid." Hiccup put his arm around her and she began to relax.

Snot and Ruff walked in.

"So how'd it go with Hiccup Two?" Snot asked.

"Better than you could imagine," Tuff said.

That was it. Astrid kicked as hard as she could. Her foot smashed into Tuff's shin.

"Ow!" He yelped. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Astrid asked innocently.

"Fine, be that way," Tuffnut said.

"That good huh?" Snot said.

Astrid fixed her gaze on him. "You want some too?"

"Oh, no," Snot said raising his arms but the smile never leaving. "I want to see what happens next,"

"So do I," Ruffnut whispered. Snotlout explained something to her.

Astrid didn't like being left in the dark in anything but Hiccup put his hand on hers. "Just forget them," Hiccup said.

She could deal with it as long as Hiccup was with her. She did forget them. The friends sat around the table and talked waiting for dinner to come.

Hiccup would have to give some formal greeting in front of the whole tribe and their visitors. He would have to be hearty. Hiccup didn't know if he could pull off hearty.

Later that night

The two tribes had begun to mingle as dinner was served. Once again Hiccup sat alone on the throne. He really needed to find an excuse to get his friends beside him.

He watched his father do this sort of thing a million times. Unlike most Vikings he would study his father's movements. He would watch as his father. Every time Stoick would make an announcement at the right moment.

Now was the right moment.

A lull in the noise that hit whenever food was put in front of hungry Vikings.

Hiccup had practiced this in his head a million times.

"Everyone," Hiccup yelled. "We welcome today our friends from the Scruffy Barbarians Tribe." There were cheers. Hiccup waited until they died down. "Even though they will only be here for a short while let the kinship of our tribes grow even more. May our futures be great and the gods bless our wars."

There was a deafening cheer. Hiccup sat down. He was shaking. _I can't believe I just pulled that off_. He looked around. Astrid was giving him a smile and a wink. It eased him slightly.

The rest of dinner was pretty boring. The seats reserved for the Chief's advisers remained empty. He felt so lonely being secluded to the throne.

Astrid came up toward the end and stood right in front of Hiccup. "We're having a little fire over at the watch tower."

"Got it," Hiccup said.

Dinner ended and Hiccup snuck over to Venn.

"Come with me," He said.

She followed him. The two walked through the cold toward the watch tower.

"So you and that girl Astrid are… together now?" Venn asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup said.

"That's good. She's really pretty." Venn said and smiled.

"Thanks," Hiccup said. "You're gonna meet her now,"

"Really? I don't know. I'm not exactly the most social people. Especially with Vikings."

"I know," Hiccup said. "That's why we became such close friends."

They arrived at the fire. Fishlegs wasn't able to make it. He was exhausted from running the docks today. He had gone home to get as much sleep as he could.

"Come on," Hiccup said to Venn. "I want you to meet my friends."

Venn took a deep breath. And then followed Hiccup toward his friends. Last time she saw him he was the awkward young boy everyone knew and despised. The boy who could not right.

What had happened?

He had friends. He had a girlfriend. He rode dragons.

Venn and the rest of her tribe present in Berk had not forgotten the fact that dragons ran free and were companions around Berk. She was still a little freaked out over it.

Hiccup and Venn approached the group of teens who were all sitting by the fire staying warm.

"Hey Hicc…" Astrid began to say. _Oh she came with him_


	4. Chapter 4

**Really short chapter but it was just talking. One major shocker. No big deal and something that stes up for a bit of action farther in.**

**Please enjoy review and share.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Hey guys," Hiccup said. "I'd like you all to meet my friend Venn,"

They all greeted.

"How's it been Venn?" Snot asked.

Venn looked at Snotlout for the first time realizing he was here. "Don't tell me Hiccup hangs out with _you_ now," Venn said.

"Ouch," Snot said in fake sensitivity. "That hurt,"

Most everyone was confused now. How did Snot know Venn?

They saved their questions. Hiccup sat next to Astrid and Venn next to Hiccup. The fire became quiet. They sat there for awhile not knowing how to treat this outsider.

Finally Ruffnut broke the silence. "So what's the name of the island you guys come from?"

"Valden," Venn said. "It's kind of like Berk,"

"Oh," Ruff said awkwardly. "That's cool,"

"Wow this conversation isn't weird," Snotlout said sarcastically.

There was another silence. This time Tuffnut broke it.

"So how did you get that scar on your neck?" He asked. "Dragon raid? Saxon or something raid? Training accident?"

Not only was it silent but now Hiccup and Venn shifted awkwardly. Even Snotlout lost his arrogant smile out of respect for his cousin.

Venn looked to Hiccup. Without words she conveyed the message: "Should I tell him or should you?"

Hiccup silently replied. "Can you? It hurts me more to tell it than you."

She nodded. "Well you could say it was a training accident," She began. "I was here with my dad on some family matters. We were about seven or eight." Venn said pointing to Hiccup and herself. "My dad told me he didn't need me anymore so he let me go play with Hiccup. I went to go find him. Where I found him was in the forest surrounded by training dummies. He was training with a sword. A real sword. I didn't announce myself."

Hiccup closed his eyes.

"I didn't want to break his concentration. I walked in to his training space. Right next to a dummy. Hiccup turned and struck."

There was a pause.

"I guess he tried to stop, because the sword didn't go deep enough to kill me obviously. Right after it happened, Hiccup practically carried me the whole way back to the village. We got their in time for the medic to stop the bleeding. Then it turned into this." She concluded pointing to her scar.

There was another silence. Hiccup opened his eyes. His self hatred was as strong as it had been that day. All the memories came flowing back. The disappointed look on Rolig's face. The look of disgrace on Stoick's.

It was a terrible day.

"That doesn't really surprise me," Astrid said.

Hiccup was shocked. _Please don't let this be the moment she decides to crack a joke._

"I mean he is the clumsiest Viking in our village." Astrid said. "The fact that he screwed up with a sword isn't that shocking."

Venn gave the girl a confused look.

_Don't say it Venn._

"What are you talking about?" Venn asked. "Even back then, Hiccup was the best swordsman I've ever seen."

Now everyone was near to dropping their jaws.

"What?" Astrid said.

"Yeah," Venn said. "That was only an accident,"

"I've never seen Hiccup touch a sword other than in the forge," Astrid said.

Now Venn was confused.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Hiccup said.

"Don't tell me," Venn said. "You actually kept that stupid oath."

Now they were talking oaths? The other Vikings were becoming very confused.

"Well," Hiccup said. "Yeah pretty much,"

Venn just shook her head.

"I made a deal with Gobber," Hiccup said. "I have to ask you how you would feel about me using swords again,"

"Of course," Venn practically yelled. "It's not like you killed me. It was a little scar. Not to mention how many times you apologized."

"Okay," Snot said. "I knew about the accident. But, Hiccup, good at swords? I don't think so."

"He is," Venn said. "And he'll prove it tomorrow,"

"Wait I'll do what tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

"He's on." Snot said.

"On what?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't worry Hiccup," Venn said. "If you're half as good as I remember, you'll have no trouble beating him."

"I don't want to beat him," Hiccup complained.

"I knew it was a lie," Snot said.

Hiccup had never wanted to defend his pride. For the most part it was because he never had any to defend. But, now he just had to beat his cousin. He knew he could but he wanted so desperately to move on from the days when they were enemies.

"Fine," Hiccup said. "Tomorrow. In the field at midday. Wooden swords."

"Deal," Snot said.

"I'm gonna be so happy to watch Hiccup kick the crap out of you Snotface." Venn said as she laid a hand on his chest.

Well, this got to Astrid. "I don't know or care how long you've been friends with Hiccup, he's my boyfriend now. So back off."

Everyone was pretty shocked. Astrid was fuming. Hiccup and Venn looked at Astrid and then to each other.

Then began to laugh uncontrollably.

Astrid wasn't expecting this. They were laughing at her. She thought that the threat was pretty genuine.

Hiccup continued to laugh until he fell onto the floor which only invoked even hard laughter from Venn.

After a full minute of their laughter it began to die down. Snot sat there with a grin on his face. It worked. Astrid lost it and embarrassed herself.

Astrid looked at Hiccup who had now regained enough composure to take back his seat.

"Start explaining or I start chopping," Astrid threatened.

"Okay, okay," Hiccup breathed. "We would _never_ date."

"That would be disgusting," Venn said.

"We're cousins," Hiccup said.

"My dad is Valhallarama's brother."

Astrid felt like an idiot. "But, you just said friend. You never said she was your cousin." She said.

"Well, yeah," Hiccup said. "I liked Venn. I never called her my cousin because look what I had to work with in that department." He said gesturing to Snotlout. "Snot tortured me. That's all I knew about cousins so I thought of Venn separately."

It made sense.

"So how do Snot and Venn know each other so well?" Astrid asked.

"My family had to be close to them too," Snot said. "We were in laws,"

"And you conveniently left that out?" Astrid said becoming angry at him now.

"Relax Astrid," Hiccup said putting his arm around her waist. "I'll make him pay tomorrow. I promise."

Astrid smiled. She didn't know how good Hiccup with a sword but Venn had no reason to lie.

The rest of the night was uneventful. They eventually departed. Before they left Venn had one more thing to ask.

"Does anyone know who the shepherd around here is?" Venn asked.

"Me." Tuffnut said. "Why?"

"You're Sugarcake?" Venn asked.

"You're Sweetypie? Tuffnut said in return.

Hiccup looked at them. His smile left.

_Oh please no._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I nkow during the time there would have been no problem with cousinse getting married. Just remeber before you complain that there weren't dragons either. This is a work of fiction not one of historicaly accurate details.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A longer than normal chater for me. It sets up a new couple. At least there's that. And in the next chapter there'll be a nice fight that I know plenty of people will enjoy.**

**Please review, share and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Tuffnut's mind was racing. The girl he had been sending messages to for the past few months was right in front of him. The girl who made him laugh. Even if it was only through writing the two had bonded. The two were not nearly on the level of seriousness of Astrid and Hiccup but they were still a young couple.

Hiccup!

Crap, this was his cousin. What if he didn't approve?

If it had been anyone else Tuffnut wouldn't have given a damn about their opinion. But, it was Hiccup. Hiccup had selflessly risked his own life to save his and his family's. He had also just rescued him not even two months ago from enemy captivity.

Tuffnut had never even thanked him. Or for that matter apologized for the way he treated Hiccup.

Not that anyone else had either.

"Sugarcake?" Ruffnut asked. She was on the brink of laughter as were Snotlout and Astrid. Hiccup just sat in stunned silence.

When Tuffnut had told him about the girl in the Scruffy Barbarians he had completely forgotten that not only was Venn in said tribe but she was the daughter of another shepherd. He just never associated Venn with _ever_ talking to Tuffnut.

"Shut up!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Hiccup," Snot said. "Looks like you're going to have a new cousin in-law."

"Shut up!" Tuffnut repeated.

"This is the girl," Hiccup said. "That you told me about?"

Tuffnut nodded.

Hiccup raised his hand and waved his friends out of the tower. "Leave us," He had heard his father use such an order many a time.

"Who do you think you are Dragon Boy?" Ruffnut asked incredulously.

"The Chief," He reminded her. "Now if you would please," He said pointing to the exit.

Ruffnut knowing full well that he was the Chief as of now and held full authority over _all_ Hooligans left without so much as a glare toward Hiccup. Snotlout left with her. Astrid lightly kissed him and gave him a look saying to do the right thing.

Soon it was just Hiccup, Venn and Tuffnut. "Venn could you wait outside for just a bit?" Hiccup asked his friend as politely as he could.

Venn tried to smile as she left.

"Hiccup, I had no idea…" Tuffnut began. Hiccup stopped him with a raised hand.

"Save it," Hiccup said as he rose from his seat. "There's no way you could have known. And I'm not against it."

Tuffnut brightened.

"But let me make something clear," Hiccup said darkly. He couldn't believe himself. "Had this been a year ago, I would have broken my vow, taken my sword and collected your head. But, over the past few months you've proven to me you're not the jerk you always were. But, if you hurt her, if she ever comes to me, just remember what dragon lives in my house."

Tuffnut swallowed. Hiccup had always been a small sensitive guy who was about as threatening as a single Terrible Terror. But, now this threat made him seem quite the opposite. Hiccup had actually struck fear into Tuffnut.

"Understood," Tuffnut let out.

"Good," Hiccup said. "Other than that, welcome to the family. Sort of."

Hiccup extended his hand and Tuffnut took it. Tuff had regained his smile although his heart was still racing from Hiccup's very convincing threat.

Hiccup called out to Venn and she returned. Hiccup smiled at his cousin. "I just wish I had known." Hiccup said acting like he hadn't just threatened Tuffnut. "I could have made sure it was a better meeting than that."

"Well, we didn't know ourselves." Venn responded.

"Yeah," Tuffnut said still in a state of somewhat shock.

Hiccup smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," Hiccup said. "Get acquainted. Tuffnut you know where the guest cabins are. Bring her there after you two are done meeting each other."

Tuffnut nodded and mouthed "Thank you."

Hiccup gave him a smile, nodded and left. The walk home would be pretty treacherous even if winter was giving up a little.

After only a few stumbles Hiccup made it to his house and opened the door. He couldn't wait to fall onto his bead.

"I'm the ass?" Loki asked from the dark den.

Hiccup recalled the comment he had made to the god. "What do you mean?"

"That threat," Loki said getting up from the sofa and walking toward Hiccup. "It was so viscous. The malice. Geez I bet that kid is still wetting himself."

"He'll get over it," Hiccup said. "So was that all Snot had planned?"

"Yeah," Loki replied. "He just wanted to make Astrid embarrass herself. And from the looks of it she's still pretty embarrassed."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

Loki sighed. "I've been watching you humans for awhile now and if there's one thing I learned from your romantic encounters is that you feel most vulnerable when you show too much care. I don't know why but when you let your emotions out you feel very weak. If I were you I'd talk to that girl tomorrow."

"I will," Hiccup said.

"Well, as fun as it is to visit this freezing rock I must be going."

"Thank you again," Hiccup said. "If Venn died…"

"To be honest," Loki said. "After tonight, I might just let Thor kill one of your friends if it'll spark that much rage in you."

"Not funny," Hiccup said.

"We all have our own senses of humor," Loki shrugged.

"One more thing," Hiccup said. "What's going on with Thor? Is he backing off?"

Loki smiled. "Well my father wasn't thrilled that Thor was willing to kill humans without just cause. So Odin has a closer eye on him. Not that he has eyes to spare."

"Just to be clear how many gods don't want me dead?" Hiccup asked the question he wanted to for weeks.

"Well you've got good old loveable me," Loki said. "Njord is on your side. Njord's wife is too. Nott's a big fan. And so is Lofn. To sum it up you have other friends in Valhalla. I'm trying to get us more but with my… history it's not an easy task."

With that Loki disappeared.

Nott was no big surprise to Hiccup. The Goddess of the Night would obviously like someone who rode a dragon called the Night Fury. As for Lofn, the Goddess of Love, Hiccup wasn't sure what interest she would have in him.

Hiccup climbed the stairs to his room where he lied down and fell asleep. Pushing away his fearful thoughts of the gods.

That Morning

Hiccup woke up. It was early. Toothless hadn't banged on the roof this morning and Hiccup was able to wake without the abrupt end of his slumber. His body must be becoming accustomed to waking so early.

Hiccup got dressed. This time in his normal clothes and got ready to begin the day.

Hiccup had a busy day. Beat Snot in a sword fight. Introduce Venn to Toothless. Possibly go for a ride. Talk to Astrid about last night. Yeah today was sure to be busy.

"Shall we begin?" Hiccup said to Toothless as they mounted up for a ride.

They set off. Hiccup loved the feeling of the air rushing past him. This was where he was undisputed ruler. Hiccup and Toothless flipped in the air.

Toothless was so happy to be in the air with Hiccup. He had never had such a close friend. The two were as close as they could be. Toothless moved through the clouds and came out above them.

Hiccup sat back and enjoyed the view of the top of the cloud. Thanks to the dragons the Vikings could know what was on top of clouds.

Shockingly enough it looked the same as the part that faced them.

Hiccup and Toothless were no longer above a cloud. They looked down on their village. It looked so peaceful. Hiccup laughed.

_Berk! Peaceful? Never._

Hiccup continued to watch as the people began to exit their homes and begin their day. Chores were no longer the hassle they once were. With the dragons assisting a Viking now had a lot more free time on their hands.

Whether or not that was a good thing was yet to be discovered.

Hiccup was going to be needed in the Hall for breakfast so he decided now would be a good time to come down.

They landed on the steps of the Great Hall and dismounted. Hiccup entered and found few Vikings had made their way into the Hall as of yet. The fires were already lit and warmed the place quite quickly.

Hiccup looked around for anyone of his friends and saw Tuffnut with his head on the table. Hiccup walked over to him. He wanted to see what made the boy wake up so early.

"Long night?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut's head shot up. Seeing that it was Hiccup he relaxed slightly. "Yeah," he replied. "By the time I got Venn home I think it was far past midnight. Then I got up cause I couldn't sleep so now I think it's all catching up to me."

"Well, that sucks." Hiccup said. "So how'd it go?" Hiccup asked as he sat down finally.

"Amazing!" Tuffnut answered. "Venn is even greater in person. Did you know how funny she is?"

"Yes," Hiccup answered. A smile crossed his face. "That's kind of why I've been friends with her for, you know, most of my life."

"Oh yeah," Tuffnut said. "I forgot about that."

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "Well, I'm glad you had fun. And for the record,"

Tuff looked at Hiccup expecting another threat.

"Valden may be a day's trip by boat," Hiccup said. "But by dragon I bet it's only a couple of hours."

Tuffnut brightened. "Maybe we can make it a trip every so often?"

"Maybe we can make it a lot," Hiccup said. "I never visited Valden since I got Toothless because I thought they wouldn't take it right. Plus I haven't had a lot of time. But now with Dragon Training classes lightening up and the winter leaving we can visit Valden pretty often. Maybe even make a few friends over there."

"That'd be pretty cool," Tuff said.

Hiccup and Tuffnut concluded their conversation. Hiccup walked over to his throne. It was so weird to sit in it. He was up for observance by everyone. There wasn't a Viking law that stated there must be someone in the throne for all meals but Hiccup sat there because he knew that Vikings liked the idea of knowing there was someone in charge. And they were somewhere to be seen. So he obliged him.

Hiccup's mind began to wander. The Hall was still pretty empty and there was no concentration on him.

"So how'd it go with Tuff last night?" Astrid asked as he came toward him and sat on his lap.

Hiccup fought back the urge to wince. Her damned spiked skirt dug into his thighs every time she decided she wanted to get all girlfriendy.

"Good," Hiccup replied. "Him and Venn became pretty close after last night."

"And that's okay with you?" Astrid asked.

"Unless you prefer _I_ date my cousin," Hiccup said.

Astrid punched him in the arm hard. "Shut up," she said.

Hiccup laughed and pulled her in close and kissed her. After they let go Hiccup looked at her. "You don't have to be embarrassed about last night. I thought it was really nice that you cared so much."

Astrid blushed remembering her outburst last night. "Well, you guys knew each other so well. And for so long. And she's so much like you and she's so pretty… and why do you look like you're about to laugh?" Astrid was getting angry again.

Hiccup was holding back laughter. "A few months ago you were ready to swing an axe at massive reptiles who could breathe fire. Now you feel threatened by my cousin who's never trained with a weapon. You're Astrid Hofferson. The girl I've wanted to be with since I could have feelings for girls. There is no one in Midgard that you should believe can replace you."

Astrid wrapped his arms around him and gave a passionate kiss. She had never heard such kind words said to her.

"I guess I said something right," Hiccup said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes you did," Astrid said. "I think I have to go to my seat." She got up and began to walk away.

Hiccup would have to find a way to get his friends up here. He was so tired of eating alone.

With Tuffnut

"So how pissed was Hiccup?" Snot asked his friend.

"He scared the crap out of me," Tuff said.

"Okay come on there's no way it was that bad."

Tuff gave him a serious look. "Dude," Tuffnut said. "I never thought anyone could look like death itself. Hiccup was fucking frightening. And from what Venn told me last night you're in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Snot asked.

"He really is a good swordsman," Tuff said. "Every time I asked if she was lying she insisted he was the best."

"Whatever," Snot said refusing to believe his cousin was a threat.

"What's up Babe?" Ruffnut said walking up to the two. "Moron," she said as she looked at Tuff.

The "Babe" was directed at Snot. After their quest the two had become very close. She sat next to him and they greeted with a kiss. Tuffnut made a gagging sound.

They ignored him.

Fishlegs entered next. Without Astrid or Hiccup at the table Fish felt awkward. Those two were nice to him. These three weren't exactly known for their kindness.

"Hey guys," Fish said.

"What's up Fish?" Tuff said.

"Nothing," Fish said. "What did I miss last night?"

"Well for one," Tuff said. "Snot and Hiccup are going to have a sword fight,"

"Really?" Fish said pretty shocked.

Tuff held up a hand. "Don't bother trying to predict the fight with any stats or anything. From what Venn told me Hiccup's a good swordfighter."

"Venn?" Fish asked. "Hiccup's friend. Why were you two talking?"

"Didn't you hear Fish?" Snot said. "Him and Venn are dating now."

Tuff was going to protest it but then he realized that why should he bother? Venn was beautiful, funny, and kind. Tuff wouldn't mind if people thought they were dating.

"That's the last time I miss any event," Fish said.

"Not only that," Ruff said. "Venn and Hiccup are cousins."

Fish looked at Tuffnut. "And he's…"

"Fine with it," Tuff said.

"Wow," Fish said.

"Yeah," Tuff said laying a hand on the large boy's shoulder and leaning in toward his ear. "Now all we have to do is find you a girl."

Fish blushed. He never really gave girls much thought. He was always so busy memorizing statistics and learning about sailing. But, he definitely wouldn't mind a girlfriend.

Why were they being so nice to him this morning? Fishlegs moved on and they started to talk more in detail about last night.

Breakfast progressed. Venn sat with her tribe. Hiccup remained alone. There was a growing problem between two men. Hiccup thought he would be able to just ignore it. After all they were grown men. They could work out a dispute.

Breakfast ended.

Hiccup dealt with a few orders about what to do about a gang of Terrible Terrors killing chickens recently. If his solution of allotting a portion of the normally burned leftovers for the Terrors didn't work Hiccup would have to personally deal with it.

Hiccup was able to escape to the forge and pick up the sword he had made himself. He wasn't going to use it but now that he had forsaken his oath it wouldn't hurt to bring his sword with him where he went. It gave him a little more of a sense of security.

Not that Toothless already did but this helped even more so.

With Astrid

"I really hope Snot doesn't hurt him too bad." Astrid said to Ruffnut as they walked through the town.

"Me too," Ruff replied. "I mean he's my boyfriend and all and I want him to win, but we don't need a broken Chief right now,"

"Hiccup won't lose," Venn said as she approached the girls from a stand she was buying some berries from. "Sorry to intrude, but I'm telling you Hiccup is unbeatable when it comes to swords."

"No offense Venn," Ruff said. "I know you've been friends with Hiccup longer than we have but we were around him a lot more. We watched him fail at everything Viking."

"And every time he failed did you ever think to help?" Venn retorted.

There was no response.

"I thought so," she said. "If he died back then not one of you would have cared. Don't ever lecture me on my friend." She turned and walked away with her basket of berries.

"Why would you say that?" Astrid asked. She ran after the other girl. "Venn. Wait up!"

"What?" Venn asked slowing down.

"She won't ever say it but she's sorry," Astrid said. "Listen, we all knew Hiccup as a bit of klutz. For us to believe he's good at wielding any weapon is pretty hard. Also, I'm kind of sorry that I snapped at you last night."

"It's fine," Venn said. "It's just… it took so long for Hiccup to make friends here. And even now when he has a bit of confidence in him that he can finally put that arrogant cousin of his in his place none of you share that confidence."

Astrid didn't think of that. She should be a little more confident in her own boyfriend. But still Hiccup? Good at sword fighting?

"Well," Astrid said. "I've never seen him fight with a sword."

"Astrid," Venn said. "Seeing isn't the same thing as believing. And believe me, Hiccup will beat Snotlout without breaking a sweat."

"I really hope so," Astrid said.

"Come on," Venn said. "We should start to pick it up. We should get to the field soon."

The girls began to hurry toward the field. Tuffnut and Snotlout were already there. They had found a place where the snow had already melted away. It was just large enough to hold a decent fight.

Tuff became quite excited over the sight of Venn.

"Hey Venn," He greeted her.

"Hey Tuff," They hugged. There was a slightly awkward moment as Astrid and Snotlout stood there. Technically they weren't a couple and no one had seen what Hiccup was like around the two.

Tuff and Venn began speaking and laughing. Astrid and Snot didn't speak to each other much. Ever since the end of the War the two were less friendly. Not hostile but they were no longer the expected couple everyone thought they would be.

Ruffnut arrived with Fishlegs in tow. He was annoying her by speaking fast and talking about some random fact that she was very sick of hearing.

"Hey Babe," Ruff said as she walked up to Snotlout and kissed him. "Try not to hurt him,"

Venn ignored the comment. "I'll try," Snot said. "No promises,"

Next Hiccup approached and he had a cocky smile on his face. This was his chance to finally shut his cousin up and earn his respect.


	6. Chapter 6

**The fight between Hiccup and Snotlout is here. One of the fights I ripped off of _Troy_. See if you recognize it. Also I'm slipping in one of the more famous scenes from the HTTYD movie except obviously a little different.**

**Please review share and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"I thought we were using wooden swords," Snotlout said.

Hiccup thought someone would notice his sword strapped to his belt. "We are," Hiccup said. "I'm just bringing this with me."

"Whatever," Snotlout said tossing him a wooden sword. "Ready to lose?"

Hiccup just smiled. He caught the sword awkwardly with his right hand and was met with laughter. _Bad start._ He removed his sheathed sword from his belt and tossed it to Astrid. "Would you mind holding it?" Hiccup asked politely.

"Sure," Astrid said.

"Thanks," Hiccup said and then turned to Snot. "So one fight and done or do you want to do rounds?"

"How 'bout best three out of five?" Snot suggested.

"Good for me," Hiccup replied switching the wooden sword into his left hand. _That feels better._

Tuffnut walked in between them. He pointed to Snot. "Ready?" He asked.

Snot nodded.

He pointed to Hiccup. "Ready?" He repeated.

Hiccup nodded.

"Fight!"

Snot charged with his sword above his head. Hiccup expected as much from the Viking. His hand was steady, not even raised yet. Snot was nearly on him.

His sword shot up from its resting position and parried the blow to the left. With it went most of Snotlout. The tip of his sword hit the ground, but Snot was able to stop his forward momentum. He turned and without looking swung wildly for Hiccup's head.

But, his head was no longer there. Hiccup had ducked and before Snot knew what was going on he had the point of Hiccup's sword pressed to his throat.

"Do you yield?" Hiccup asked. Classic swordsman honor.

Snot begrudgingly accepted his defeat. "You won't make it to round five,"

"You're so right," Hiccup said lowering his sword.

Snot took his place on the other side of the circle. Everyone else was in complete shock. What had just happened? Did Hiccup just beat Snot like Toothless would beat a Terror?

Venn simply smiled to herself. Just like she remembered.

"Ready?" Tuff asked Snot. Tuff wasn't sure if he himself was ready for this.

"Yeah," Snot said.

"Ready?" Tuff asked Hiccup.

"Good to go," Hiccup said this time raising his sword in a defensive stance.

"Fight!" Tuff repeated.

Snot didn't charge this time. He approached slowly sword pointed at Hiccup. Hiccup stood calmly.

First lesson in sword fighting. Never make the first move.

Snot thrust his sword for Hiccup's chest. He effortlessly parried it away. Snot then swung from his right for Hiccup's neck. Hiccup backed away allowing the sword to fly by him uncontended.

Snot swung again from his backhand stepping forward to compensate for the distance.

The backhanded swing being weaker than a forward Hiccup decided to block. Hiccup brought the sword across his body and pointed it down. The two clubs smashed and stopped.

The warriors backed away.

Now Hiccup went on the offense. He swung his sword accurately and swiftly at his cousin. Snot could barely block them all. Hiccup them began to back off.

Snot saw an opening and he took it. He swung and thrust his sword at Hiccup as he backed away until…

He was overextended!

Snot found himself nearly sprawled out in one last ditch thrust at Hiccup's abdomen. His hand was on the floor and his sword was pointed at Hiccup who was standing casually.

He had wanted Snot to think there was an opening. He planned it out completely.

With one swift blow Hiccup hit the sword out of Snot's hand and pointed his own at Snot's throat once again. As Snot rose to his feet with sword still pointed to his throat Hiccup asked him: "Do you yield?"

"Yes," Snot said through gritted teeth. Needless to say everyone was near passing out. This was unbelievable.

Snot retook his place after collecting his sword. Hiccup took his own.

Tuffnut once again took his spot between the two. Snot's breathing was slightly labored. His eyes were filled with anger. His hand gripped his sword with white knuckles.

Hiccup stood with a firm gaze fixed on his cousin. His breathing even and his sword rested in his hand in a tight grip.

"Ready?" Tuff asked Snot once again.

"Yes," Snot replied.

"Are you sure?" Tuff insisted.

"YES!"

"Okay!" Tuff said. "Ready?" He asked Hiccup.

"Yep," Hiccup replied.

"Fight!"

Snot and Hiccup moved toward each other cautiously. Snot swung his sword wildly for Hiccup's head. Hiccup ducked. Snot regained his composure and swung for his cousin's foot. Hiccup had planned for this.

Hiccup couldn't expect to jump it. So he stabbed the sword into the ground in the path of Snot's sword. Using his own strength and the stability of the Earth. Hiccup blocked it.

Hiccup withdrew his sword from the dirt and swung his own attacks at Snotlout. Snot had no choice but to back up. Hiccup's blows were accurate. They were so precise and well executed that Snotlout had trouble keeping up with them all.

The two finally clashed swords and came near face to face. Snot seethed with anger while Hiccup maintained his control. They split apart.

Snot advanced stabbing his sword at Hiccup's stomach. Hiccup sidestepped the blow to the right. Before Snot could bring his sword back for another attack, Hiccup moved forward flipping his club so that the butt of his sword shot into Snot's stomach as his false foot hooked Snot's own.

He fell back losing his grip on his sword. He hit the ground hard. As he looked up he once again found Hiccup staring at him down the edge of a sword.

"Do you yield?" Came the now painfully familiar question.

Snot nodded. Hiccup tossed his cudgel into the air and caught it by the midsection. Hiccup them bent over and offered a hand to Snot.

Snot took it. Hiccup had to use all his weight to help Snot to his feet but it was an appreciated gesture. The feelings of hate that Snot had had left him. Even in a crushing victory Hiccup was still humble and even kind.

"Good fight," Hiccup said completely serious with no condescension.

"Thanks," Snot said. "You didn't do half bad yourself."

Everyone laughed at the joke.

"So where did you even learn to fight like that?" Astrid asked. She was as stunned as the others.

It was a valid question. Vikings weren't known for their swordsmanship, they were more axe and hammer people.

"Well," Hiccup said. "I didn't learn from anyone. One day I was at the arena and saw these two Romans fighting with swords. They were visiting on some stupid trade agreement or whatever. I watched everything they did. I found a small sword in the forge and started practicing. It came a lot easier than axes or spears did."

Everyone seemed to take the explanation. Of course Hiccup would find a way to master a weapon that was the least Viking.

"Mind if I have my sword back?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Oh," Astrid said. "Sure," She tossed it to him. He caught it expertly with his left hand and place in on his belt above his right leg.

"So if we're all done here," Hiccup said. "I'm going to go introduce Venn to Toothless."

They all began to walk away. Leaving Hiccup to introduce his two oldest friends. Venn followed Hiccup.

"Wait," Venn said catching up to him. "Toothless? As in your Night Fury? You want me to meet the dragon that made grown men in my tribe cower like children?"

"Yep," Hiccup said.

"Oh," Venn said. "Just wanted to be clear."

Hiccup and Venn walked toward Hiccup's house. The walk wasn't long but Hiccup's limp began to become worse.

"What's wrong?" Venn asked.

"I think it was all the foot work," Hiccup said. "I never trained with a sword since I've had this thing," Hiccup said as he sat on a large boulder. He began unbuckling his false foot. As he removed it he had a feeling something was wrong.

Yeah. There was certainly something wrong. The skin on his stump was red all over and the scar looked like it would open up at any moment.

"I had a feeling I should have put something there to cushion it for the fight," Hiccup stated.

"How can I help?" Venn asked concerned. She felt a little guilty. After all she had been the one to challenge Snotlout to this fight.

"Could you just go to my house and pick up some sort of cloth?" Hiccup asked.

Venn nodded and set off. She had been to Hiccup's house quite a few times. She knew where it was and thought she knew where to find something soft to cushion Hiccup's stump.

Venn reached the house pretty easily. She opened the door and went inside. It didn't take her long to find a cloth in the kitchen. It seemed soft enough.

Venn left the house.

There was a growl. Venn turned to see the source.

She nearly screamed.

Staring at her was a black dragon with green eyes. Its pupils were vertical slits. It had teeth sharp as swords and didn't look happy.

"Toothless?" Venn asked in a small voice.

Toothless withdrew his fangs. How did this human know the name his friend Hiccup called him by. She looked like Hiccup but this was _not_ Hiccup.

"Oh, that's why he calls you 'Toothless'" Venn said.

Toothless' eyes were now in their usual round state and his cocked in curiosity. Venn examined the now… cute… dragon. She saw the tale and remembered the story of how Hiccup met Toothless. The red tail fin with its white skull was the most tangible reminder of their unbreakable friendship.

"Um," Venn began. "I was just getting this cloth for Hiccup. He's in a lot of pain,"

Toothless immediately perked up. Hiccup and pain were the only things he heard. Toothless began to nudge Venn to bring him to Hiccup.

"Alright, alright," Venn said.

The two hurried to find Hiccup exactly where Venn had left him.

"Oh," Hiccup said with a smile. "I see you two met,"

"Met?" Venn asked. "He nearly scared the bones out of my skin,"

"He's sorry," Hiccup said. Toothless went over sand put his head in Hiccup's chest trying to see if he could comfort him. He began making crooning and purring noises. "I'm alright Bud," Hiccup said. "My leg just started to hurt. That's all."

Hiccup placed the cloth on the leather where his stump would lie. After rebuckling it Hiccup put some wait on it.

"I'm gonna need to wash it off later and maybe even put a new bandage on but this is good for now."

Hiccup looked at Venn.

"Thanks." Hiccup said.

"No problem," Venn said. "When you hurt me you practically carried me back to the village. The least I could do when it's my fault is get you a cloth."

"It wasn't your fault," Hiccup said.

"Yes it was," Venn said. "I picked the fight with Snot."

"I could have refused." Hiccup said. "It's just as much my own fault. But enough of that. Venn I'd like you to formally meet Toothless. Toothless this is Venn. She's my cousin and oldest friend. We've been friends since we could walk."

A friend to Hiccup before himself? Toothless took a liking to the human now. He went right up to her and began to sniff her and purr.

"He's so…" Venn tried to search for a word.

"Friendly," Hiccup said. Venn nodded. "Most dragons are. They are like us in a way. They want love and friendship just like us."

Venn never thought of it that way. Dragons were just beasts. She began to scratch behind his ears. The look of euphoria on Toothless' face was priceless. She kept scratching until…

"NO!" Hiccup yelled.

Too late. Venn hit the pressure point and Toothless fell to the ground.

"Oh crap," Venn screamed. "I killed your dragon! I am so sorry!"

"You didn't kill him," Hiccup said. "Dragons have this point on their bodies that if you hit it they fall asleep."

"Oh," Venn said. "Thank the gods. I don't know if I could have ever apologized enough."

"It's fine," Hiccup said. "He'll be up in a little bit."

They waited for Toothless to wake up. They caught up some more. Hiccup even went into more detail about his now famous battle with the Red Death.

Venn was stunned at Hiccup's bravery. Venn had never believed he was capable of it.

Finally Toothless began to stir. "'Bout time Sleepy Head." Hiccup said. "Are you ready?" Hiccup asked Venn.

"Ready for what?" Venn asked.

"To go flying," Hiccup asked.

"What?" Venn said. "Are you serious? I can't fly! That's insane!"

"No," Hiccup said. "It's fun. You'll see."

Venn just looked at him like he grew another head. Sure he heard about people flying dragons, but she never wanted to.

"Just trust me," Hiccup said. Venn reluctantly agreed. Hiccup mounted then helped Venn mount behind him. "Se this isn't so bad." He was barely done saying it when Toothless leapt into the air and took off for the clouds.

Venn screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Are you serious?" Hiccup yelled at his dragon. "You're gonna do this again?"

Not more than a year ago Hiccup was trying to make Astrid see his point of view through flight. And Toothless had been just as much of an ass then too.

They rolled and spun in the air. "I don't know why he does this to people who are new to flying." Hiccup said trying to make light of the situation.

Hiccup just prayed Toothless would relax soon and just fly easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stoick's meeting is going... well. So does Hiccup's flight. Hiccup also had a little something to deal with. And for certain people who like Loki he's back.**

**Please review, share and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"They have so many dragons living with them!" The Chief of the Southern Crushers yelled. "We should kill them all! Take out entire species!"

Stoick just shook his head. They weren't hearing what he was trying to say. "I'm not saying we kill them! We train them! They are some of the most valuable assets we can have."

"Nonsense," replied the Chief of the Gargantuan Ruffians. "Dragons are brainless and have been our enemies for generations."

"You're not listening," Stoick insisted. "We have already trained them. My son trained the…"

"Night Fury," Said the Chief of the Crushers. "We've all seen your son Stoick and personally I don't believe he could best a Terror,"

"You don't know my son," Stoick replied. "He saved our whole village,"

"From the island sized Queen of Dragons," The Chief of the Ruffians said. "We've all heard the stories. But I'll bet that's all they are. Stories,"

"Why would _I_ lie about this?" Stoick said. "I've killed many, many dragons. I come to you all to show you that they can be friends more than enemies."

"Do you have your own dragon, Stoick?" The Chief of the Scruffy Barbarians asked.

"Yes," Stoick said.

"What is it then?" The Ruffian asked. "A Nightmare? A Nadder?"

"Onska," Stoick replied. They all laughed. Even his allies.

"Not only did your Tribe train dragons," The Crusher scoffed. "But your son rides the Night Fury and you ride the Wishing Dragon."

"If you mock my Tribe or my son again," Stoick said standing up. "You won't sail home!"

A roar erupted as Stoick's allies and his enemies stood ready to fight. This was Viking politics. When Stoick arrived at the Island of Trenk he expected there were going to be major disputes. This was sure to a difficult topic.

He was beginning to see how Hiccup felt for so many years. No matter what he said to these people they continued to ignore him and wish to kill the dragons on his island.

Out of the eleven tribes, there were those who wanted to kill the dragons and there were those who saw the possibilities. And there were those who were neutral as of yet.

So far the Hairy Hooligans, the Scruffy Barbarians, the Reckless Pillagers and the Massive Slayers wished to keep the dragons and end the War.

On the other side was the Southern Crushers, the Gargantuan Ruffians, the Violent Destroyers and the Eastern Crushers (Sister Tribe to the South) were all for killing the dragons and continuing the War.

The Neutrals were the Rough Robbers, the Devious Desolaters and the Vordad. The Vordad were the oldest and most revered tribe. They held much influence and were in fact the Host Tribe of this conference.

Their Chief now rose. Klokt was not a loud or angry man like most of his people. He was even tempered, fair and spoke softly. But when he did speak those around him listened. When he got up the fighting halted.

"Enough," he said. "I will not have blood, shed at an event meant for peace. I see only one way to end this squabbling."

They all looked to him.

"During this summer," Klokt began. "Every tribe will send their teenagers to this island and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III will teach them how to 'train' dragons."

There were protests but Klokt held up a hand. "Think of it this way," He said. "If all of what Stoick says is true then we will all gain the advantage of having dragons at our disposal. But, if it is a lie. Then Hiccup will die trying to train the dragons I have here."

Everyone seemed to like the proposition.

"Why the teenagers?" The Chief of the Southern Crushers asked.

"They are learning to kill dragons," Klokt answered. "It would be as if they were simply learning a new lesson. Plus if it is true then I would rather the young learn so that this war will end as soon as possible."

There were nods of agreement.

"I hope for your sake Stoick," Klokt said looking to him. "That Hiccup really can train dragons."

With Hiccup

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. "Slow down already!"

Toothless finally leveled off. Venn had a death grip around Hiccup's waist.

"You can lighten up now," Hiccup pointed out. They were gliding through the air. Venn looked around shocked that she was flying. Really flying!

She couldn't talk. She just looked around to see the clouds so close to her and the Village of Berk far below her. The sensation of freedom washed over her. The air here was so… clear. It held such a holy feeling. It was unpolluted with any smell. Venn thought it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt.

"Looks like the rest of them are coming too," Hiccup said. From the village they could see a small group of dragons coming up toward them. "I've never tried a mid air transfer," Hiccup said thinking to himself.

"What do you…?" Venn began. "No!" Venn screamed at Hiccup.

"Oh come on," Hiccup said. "I'm sure Tuff would love to have you with him,"

"Still," Venn said. "What if I miss?"

"I've fell off Toothless plenty of times," Hiccup said. "And I'm still here,"

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Venn asked.

"Sort of," Hiccup said.

The others finally caught up to Hiccup, Venn, and Toothless. They got into a loose formation.

"Hey," Hiccup yelled over the rush of the air. "You guys want to try a switch in the air?"

There were excited agreements. Something insane to try? You can bet these Vikings would try it. Much to Venn's dismay.

"Venn's going to jump onto Tuff's dragon," Hiccup yelled. "I want Snot underneath the Zippleback. Astrid and Fishlegs drop down a little further just in case."

Hiccup waited for them all to get into position. Hiccup then flew Toothless right next to Sparks. "Okay," He said to Venn. "I'm going angle Toothless so he's flying nearly sideways. That way you don't have to jump over his wings. But, it's going to cause us to fly toward Tuffnut. You're gonna have to time it right."

Venn was trying her best not to look frightened out of her mind.

"Go!" Hiccup yelled.

He tilted his dragon and began the stunt. The two dragons were becoming very close. Venn positioned herself to jump. She aimed for the part of the saddle right behind Tuffnut.

She jumped. The fear that was still ever present in her heart couldn't keep her from trying this. The moment she spent in the air not on top of a dragon felt like an eternity.

Her hand latched onto the saddle and most of her upper body was on the saddle. Okay she made it to the saddle. Now came the hard part.

Pulling herself up. She was no warrior. She didn't train on a daily basis and certainly had no upper body strength.

Then suddenly she started going up and over the saddle. _Hey, this was pretty easy._ That's what she thought until she realized Tuffnut had grabbed the sash around her waist and pulled her up onto the saddle.

"Thanks," she said as she situated herself on the saddle.

"No problem," Tuff said. "It would be such a waste of time to write those letters and find you and then let you fall to your death."

She laughed. It made the situation more real to laugh at danger. Then she felt the dragon lurch in the air. She gripped Tuffnut's waist and pulled herself in close. Everyone laughed.

She looked around. All of Hiccup's friends were now flying level with them.

"It worked!" Hiccup exclaimed. "And that bump. That happens a lot sometimes. I'm thinking of a name for it. So far I think 'turbulence' sounds good."

"That'll never catch on," Venn yelled back.

"Maybe not," Hiccup replied.

Hiccup and his friends flew through the air for a while longer. It was nearly sunset when they landed just outside the village.

"When can I get my own dragon?" Venn asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup said. "I plan to be in Valden a lot more. I'm gonna try to train as many Vikings as I can in riding dragons. I'm going to start in Valden."

"I have a few friends you can start with," Venn asked. Venn may be like Hiccup in many ways but one way they were always different, was that Venn always had friends. For girls not being a warrior wasn't _that_ big a deal. But for guys… well then you were treated like Hiccup.

"Then after this is all over and my dad's back in town I'll drop by," Hiccup said. "I'll bring these guys with me too," Hiccup said gesturing to all his friends. "They're not too bad at training dragons."

"That'll be nice," Venn said.

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "Now let's get to the Hall. I'm starving."

Later

Hiccup and his friends arrived in the Hall to find Gobber and Rolig laughing and reminiscing over past adventures.

"You two catching up?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep," Gobber said stifling his laughter o he could speak. "Just remembering the good ol' days."

"Right," Hiccup said. "Well, I'll just leave you to it."

Hiccup began walking toward his throne. His friends began to walk toward their usual table. Even Venn went with them.

"Wait," Hiccup said to them. He motioned with his head for them to follow him. They reached the table and all sat. More people began to enter and there was a small stir as they realized that the Chief's table was filled with youths.

Hiccup smoothed the stir with a quick announcement that they would act his advisers during this interim period. While many weren't thrilled of the idea that teens had more power now they let it go.

Hiccup was happy for it. He hated eating alone. Now that he was surrounded by his friends he felt more confident in his status. This was only his second full day as Chief.

Dinner went well. All the people were happy.

Except two.

The two men that were fighting in the morning were still fighting now. Their heated words were beginning to disturb the other villages. They were spewing insults of all kinds.

The louder they became the more attention they drew.

There were looks directed at Hiccup to try and stop this. Hiccup knew he would have to. He stood to put an end to it.

Too late.

"We fight tomorrow," one of the men said. "To the death."

"Fine!" The other exclaimed.

_Crap._

"Please," Hiccup said. "Let's not jump to such dangerous measures." He really didn't need his father coming back and finding a dead villager.

_Most people just have to make sure their house isn't a mess when their parents leave._

"He has insulted my honor," The Challenger said.

"No," the other said. "You're over reacting."

They began to insult and deride each other again. "Enough," Hiccup said. "What is it you two are ready to kill each other over?"

The Challenger spoke up. "He borrowed my axe and when he returned it, it was off balance, the blade was blunt and the shaft was splintered.

_Are you serious?_ Hiccup wanted to beat both of them over the head with a club. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tomorrow," Hiccup said. "The two of you will come to the Hall before breakfast and I will decide who is right. And if an 'accident' befalls either of you, the other gets pushed out to sea with nothing but this axe. Understood?"

They both nodded.

"Good," Hiccup said. "Now everyone can go back to enjoying their dinner."

The rest of dinner was boring by comparison.

After it was over the Hall began to empty.

"So what do you want to do tonight guys?" Snot asked the group of friends.

"Well," Hiccup said. "I'm going home. I have to put a new bandage on and rest it for a while."

They all let him go. When it came to his leg no one ever said anything. "I'll go with you," Astrid said.

The two left for his house Venn decided she would be just fine. In a way she was in their little group now.

The two arrived and entered his house. "So do you need any help with the bandage?" Astrid asked.

"I've seen you do it enough times," Hiccup replied. "I think I'll be fine,"

"Oh," Astrid said.

Hiccup saw the look on her face. She wanted to be with him tonight. "I could always use some help though,"

Astrid's expression changed considerably. Hiccup went and started a fire in his fireplace. The two sat down on Hiccup's couch and began rewrapping his bandage. "Geez, how did this happen?"

"There was this big dragon," Hiccup said. "You were there, I was there. Whole messy thing." Astrid punched him in the arm.

"Jerk," she said. "I meant how did it get all red?"

"I know," Hiccup said. "The footwork in that fight. I haven't trained with this thing yet and I didn't have this cloth on my leg so it got pretty raw."

"When did you put the cloth there?" Astrid asked.

"Well," Hiccup said. "It got so painful I couldn't make it to my house. So Venn went ahead and got me this cloth."

"So it feels better now?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "I'm gonna start putting a cloth in there more often. It's so much more comfortable."

"Good," Astrid said. "So…?"

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"What if the other tribes want to kill the dragons?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup hadn't thought of that. "I guess," Hiccup said. "I would have to fight them. I would protect the dragons and I would protect my tribe."

Astrid smiled. Hiccup had already proved what he would risk for his tribe. Even when he was shunned and disowned, he had led his friends into battle against the biggest dragon anyone had ever seen. Hiccup now had the love and respect that he had always wanted. Anyone who threatened that would have to deal with Hiccup. And Astrid couldn't imagine how hard he would fight to keep that.

"What are you smiling about?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know," Astrid answered.

"And I'm the tribe's weirdo?" Hiccup asked. She leaned in and they began to kiss. It was longer than any "session" they had before.

After a while Astrid got up. "I should probably go catch up with the others," Astrid said. "Let you rest,"

"Alright," Hiccup said. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Good night," Astrid said kissing him good bye.

She left and Hiccup just sat there with his leg off enjoying the moment he just had.

"I wasn't expecting you to have a visitor," Loki said walking down the stairs.

_Moment ruined._

"Have I kept you waiting?" Hiccup said as he buckled his leg on.

"Yes," Loki said.

"Good," Hiccup said.

"Funny," Loki replied. "I just have three things,"

"What's the first?" Hiccup asked as he stood up.

Loki walked the rest of the distance to Hiccup and with medium strength slapped him across the face. Hiccup had a stunned expression on his face.

"What the hell?" Hiccup asked angrily.

"That's for not telling me you were such a good swordsman," Loki replied.

"You never asked," Hiccup said. "Plus I thought you were watching me. Venn said I was. Didn't you hear her?"

"I _heard_ her," Loki said. "I didn't _believe_ her,"

"Oh great," Hiccup said. "You, the god that is supposed to look over me, doesn't believe that I can be good at something,"

"Ease up Hiccup," Loki said. "Now I know and trust me I can put that to use. Moving on. Second thing, Thor is kind of… missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Hiccup asked.

"Well," Loki said. "I've been focusing on him and I can feel he's somewhere in Midgard, but it seems he is… preoccupied."

Hiccup just raised an eyebrow.

"He's fighting someone," Loki said. "I just can't tell who,"

"Is that a good thing?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't know," Loki said. "I'm gonna try and find him. But, we're going to have to wait and see. And thirdly, there's some news that you're father is going to have for you. He's going to want to tell you himself but, it can be good or bad. Depends on how you think about it."

"Oh," Hiccup said. "Well, I guess that's good,"

"Hiccup," Loki said. "Trust me when I say, you can deal with this. This is going to be an excellent opportunity for you. I would love to tell you and let your mind be at ease but I don't want to steal your father's thunder."

Hiccup looked down. "Alright," Hiccup said. "I need to get some sleep so…" He looked up and found that Loki was gone. "Would it kill you to say 'good bye'?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this was a mainly serious chapter. I don't know why it came out like this but it just kept coming out serious. One scene especially was pretty sad. I don't even know why that came to mind but it did and you'll definately know what I'm talking about.**

**One more thing. If you review there's a good chance I got back to you. Check your private messages. You gave me the time to review and I want to acknowledge that.**

**Thanks again. Please review, share and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Hiccup sat down on his throne as the two men entered. He couldn't believe he actually had to judge a matter that was so ridiculously trivial.

"So," Hiccup said. "What did you do while you had his axe?" Hiccup asked Bram.

"I used to cut down some trees for my fire," he replied. "My own axe's head had come off and I haven't gotten around to having it fixed,"

"You see," Gaut said. "Who uses a battle axe to cut down trees? His carelessness cost me an axe. I demand retribution."

"The axe is fine," Bram said. "It requires a little touch up,"

"It wouldn't if you treated it well," Gaut said.

"Enough," Hiccup said. "Do you two even realize how childish you sound?" The two men looked away. They couldn't bear to meet Hiccup's gaze. They were starting to realize how immature this squabble. "I'll tell you what. I will guide Bram on how to fix the axe. He will have to sacrifice his time to refurbish it." Gaut began to smile at his apparent victory. "However, Gaut must pay the forge one silver coin." His expression was now one of shock and anger. "You issued a challenge and were willing to kill another Viking over a repairable object. Not to mention that is considerably less than what you would normally pay,"

The two men thought about it. It worked. Bram would lose his time. But, he would not have to figure it out by himself and Gaut would be given a large discount to have his axe repaired. They nodded in agreement.

Hiccup nodded to the both of them. "Bram, you will report to the forge at noon," He nodded. "Gaut be there three hours after to pay," He also nodded. "Now please leave," They both departed.

As soon as they left the Hall Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. That went over so much better than he thought it would. "That was a wise judgment Hiccup," The Elder said as she walked up to Hiccup.

"Thanks," Hiccup said. "I thought it was pretty good,"

"It was," she said. "It was fair toward both parties. You have a future as Chief,"

"Personally," Hiccup said. "I can't wait till my dad's back,"

"He will be back soon," The Elder said. "But, right now you have other things to worry about don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Thor," she said.

"Oh," Hiccup said. "Yeah. I don't know where he is. My only connection to Valhalla can't even find him."

"You and Loki are growing closer," The Elder said. "Almost like friends,"

Hiccup laughed. He couldn't help it. "No offense," Hiccup said. "There's no reason a god would have a human 'friend', especially me."

"Do not scoff," The Elder said. "He took interest in you for a reason. As your bond grows Thor grows angrier. I will try my best to appease him for the sake of the village but you should seriously consider trying to talk to him. Maybe beg."

"I would only beg him as a last resort," Hiccup said.

The Elder smiled. "Sometimes I miss the Hiccup who had no pride," The Elder said. "And other times I'm just proud of who he has become."

"I'm not that different," Hiccup said.

"No," she said. "But the small differences are what have made you _even_ better than you were."

"Thank you Elder," Hiccup said.

"It is my pleasure to serve the Chief of this village," The Elder said. "And sometimes that service means to remind the Chief that they are the person meant for the job."

She walked away. It was still early. Luckily the trial didn't last long and now Hiccup could sit to think. _What's the news Dad has for me?_

Breakfast came and went. Hiccup barely spoke to his friends.

After breakfast was over, Hiccup got up to leave. He gave a curt good bye to his friends and left for the forge. He was going to have to get the forge ready for a rookie to be working in it. This was Hiccup's art. He wasn't going to have someone with the apparent carelessness of Bram destroy that.

Hiccup arrived at the forge and made quick work of readying the necessary equipment to fix the axe. He would have to shave the wood a little to get rid of the splinters. Sharpening the axe wouldn't be a challenge. Rebalancing it was another easy task. But then again Hiccup wasn't the one going to do all this.

He would have to teach Bram to.

Hiccup wasn't Gobber. He didn't know much about teaching. Yes, he taught dragon training but that was different. That was easier to teach. There was room for error. But, screw up in the forge and that could mean you destroy a weapon or lose a limb. He would have to make sure Bram didn't screw up. Simply said, but harder done.

Bram showed up right at midday as ordered and he wanted to start immediately. "How quick can this be done?"

This how Hiccup thought most villagers felt about forgery. It was a quick job and easily done. "Forging isn't about the time in which you can get something done," Hiccup tried to explain. "It's about the quality of which you get something done,"

Bram rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

"Now let me see the axe," Hiccup said. Bram gave to him. Hiccup stumbled slightly. He brought it over to a table and set it down. "What did you do?" Hiccup asked looking the thing over. "After you blunted the head, did you try swinging at the trees with the shaft too?"

"No," Bram said embarrassed. "I just have… a tight grip,"

Hiccup had heard the excuse a million times in his time working in the forge. It was actually pretty common. Many Vikings were prone to gripping their weapons too tightly and damaged the hold of their weapons by doing so.

"No big deal," Hiccup said. "It's actually an easy fix. Now let's start with the shaft. You're going to take this knife and _gently_ shave the shaft. Make sure it's all even." Hiccup handed him the knife and he got to work. The man dug the knife in and began to scrape the shaft hard. Hiccup shot his hand out and took the knife from him. "What part of '_gently_' don't you understand?"

"Sorry," the man said.

"Alright now gently," Hiccup said handing it back. "We're not in a rush,"

This time Bram took his time and shaved the splinters away. Hiccup was impressed. He didn't think that Bram would get the concept for much longer.

In only about a half an hour Bram had the splinters shaved away and the shaft looking clean. "Good job," Hiccup said. "Now we have to darken the wood," Bram gave a questioning look. "See that bowl there?" Hiccup said. "Get that and the brush and begin coating the shaft of the axe." Bram did so in only ten minutes and it was done well. "Good now rest it by the fire,"

Bram placed it near the fire.

"It shouldn't take too long for it to dry," Hiccup said. "Now we wait,"

"So what's after this?" Bram asked.

"We… well you, are going to have to sharpen it." Hiccup said.

"That's easy," Bram said. "I do it all the time,"

Hiccup knew this. Most Vikings did sharpen their own weapons. But they used a rock usually and it was done crudely. "I don't mean with some rock you find on the ground," Hiccup said. "I mean with that." Hiccup pointed toward the massive stone wheel used to correctly sharpen weapons.

"Oh," Bram said. "That does seem harder,"

"Not too much," Hiccup said trying to ease the fear that was growing in Bram.

Bram gave him an appreciative smile. It was odd being the one with authority to Hiccup. He wasn't sure if he liked it or if was just too much.

"Okay," Hiccup said "It should be ready." Hiccup walked over to the wheel and started it by turning the handle on the side. "Okay, you're going to press the edge of the axe on the wheel and apply a little pressure."

Bram did so and Hiccup was able to guide him through sharpening the edge without letting him destroy it. Then he did the same to the other side of the axe. Hiccup didn't bother to engage in any conversation. He didn't want to risk messing him up.

Finally they were done and it was only half past one. They were ahead of schedule. All that was left was to rebalance it.

Hiccup guided him though it and soon they were done and still had forty five minutes to kill. "Do you think it's good enough for him to forgive me?" Bram asked.

"It'll be fine," Hiccup said. "It has to be better than fighting to the death,"

"I hope so," Bram hung his head.

"I thought you didn't feel guilty," Hiccup said.

"I don't," Bram said. "I mean… yeah I do. But… I guess I was just too stubborn to admit I was wrong. And it probably is going to cost me a friend."

"It could have cost you your life," Hiccup said. "Did you apologize when you gave him the axe back?" Bram shook his head. "Maybe if you try that you can still save this friendship,"

"I guess," Bram said.

"If I were in your position," Hiccup said. "I would do everything in my power to hold on to my friends,"

Bram smiled and looked up at Hiccup. "You know Haddock," Bram said. "I'm glad you were in charge for this week. I don't think even your father could have handled this… stupid problem as well as you did. Thank you for your kindness in this situation."

Hiccup almost blushed. "Thanks," he said. "But, I don't know about that,"

"I do," Bram said.

Hiccup felt a bit of pride starting to swell in him. He beat it down. He would not let pride corrupt him. He would not let kind words or his new found glory destroy what he always was and that was humble.

With Toothless

Toothless was so bored. Hiccup barely had time to go flying lately. He was thinking of what to do.

Valhallarama spent most of the day skulking since Stoick left. The other dragons were out with their riders. Toothless wanted to join them but his tail would not allow him to. Even, if he had his other tail fin he wouldn't go. Flying wasn't the same without Hiccup. He would go and maybe play with Bones but Toothless was always kind of creeped out by Boneknappers.

He could go heard some sheep. But, then again sheep just seemed to be really stupid and made it too easy. He could go and harass a gang of Terrors. There were plenty of them. But, that would basically be picking on the weak and Toothless wasn't that kind of creature. He was not the Queen. He could go and see if maybe he could find Hiccup. But, if Hiccup was busy he could get him into trouble.

Toothless was left with alone with his thoughts. Toothless hated that. With thoughts came memories. And memories weren't very good for Toothless.

"The King of Dragons", "The Lord of the Skies", "The Queen's Messenger". All names they called him behind his back. Not in mockery but out of fear. Toothless thought back to a night where he was trying to find a place to sleep in the Nest.

He tries the Nadders first. They were stuck up sometimes but they weren't complete jerks. Toothless walked up to their section of the cave with the most harmless looking way as possible. The Nadders all bunched together and placed their young behind them. Toothless remembered the pain he felt.

Then he tried the Gronkles. They were always so lazy maybe they wouldn't notice him trying to sleep next to them. But, the second they caught his scent they were all awake and alert and once again Toothless was met with the fear and hostility that he was all too familiar.

He took off and flew across the hole and toward the Zippleback section of the Nest. He couldn't even land before they saw him coming. Double the heads, double the eyes.

There was one place left where he could find companionship.

He headed for the Nightmares. They weren't like the others. No, they were much worse. They didn't fear Night Furies. They hated them. The Nightmare were knew how much the Vikings hated them and they relished in it. Being the most feared was something they were in a way proud of. The dragons didn't like raiding the Vikings but if you're going to do something you might as well be the best.

But as much hate as the Nightmares received they weren't feared like Toothless. Toothless never landed during raids or took anything but he made the humans scream like no other. So when Toothless went to their section of the cave he wasn't just met with defensive stances and protection of their children.

Instead he got cruel insults and threats. They snapped their jaws and some even lit themselves on fire.

Toothless' hope was lost. He couldn't stand it anymore.

Toothless didn't want to sleep in the Nest. They all hated him so much. Toothless flew out and found a place on the shore and burned the ground there. He lay down much like he was now.

Toothless remembered the plan he formulated that night. The raid they were launching the next day. He would strike the humans worse than he ever had. He would remind them of why they hated him. Why they feared him.

And then to defy the precedent of his ancestors he would allow himself to be captured. He would let the Vikings kill him.

He would be free of all the dragons who hated him so much. Free of the Vikings who feared him. And free of the Queen.

Of all the titles he had the one he hated most of all was "The Queen's Messenger". The Queen knew he was the most powerful of her warriors. She often praised him. Which only increased the contempt that the Nightmares had for him. He felt no love for her.

As much as the other dragons feared him they feared her more. But, in the farthest islands very far from the Nest the dragons talked. They talked of the fear that the Queen had for the Night Fury.

She knew he was smarter and faster and if the fight ever left the cave she would be in trouble.

But, now she would have nothing to worry about it. Toothless would be dead soon.

The day of the raid came. Toothless remembered the day the dragons now called "The Final Raid Day". Toothless struck and he heard the cries of "NIGHT FURY!".

He struck a few times but they were only warm up shots. Now he would unleash hell.

And then the bola hit him. Toothless remembered the falling and the trees. Toothless remembered the ripping feeling on his tail. How painful it was.

Toothless blacked out woke up with his now best friend standing over him with a knife.

Ever since that day, Toothless had almost nothing but good memories. Toothless looked at his tail. His reminder of how Hiccup saved his life in more ways than one.

With Hiccup

Gaut arrived at the forge to pay for his refurbished axe. Bram stiffened slightly at the sight of his friend. Hiccup tried his best to relax him.

"So where is it?" Gaut asked. "It better not be worse,"

"Relax," Hiccup commanded. "Your axe is just as good as it once was if not better." It was stretching the truth but Hiccup needed to, to level Gaut's pride and raise Bram's.

"Then where is it?" Gaut asked becoming impatient.

Bram looked to Hiccup and he nodded. Bram fetched the axe. He handed him the axe and began to pray that he would accept it.

Gaut looked it over. Weighed it in his hand. Swung it a few times. "This is good," he said impressed. He handed Hiccup the silver coin. "If that'll be all, I'm going to go put this in my house before anyone breaks it again." The statement carried venom.

"No," Hiccup said. Gaut turned to Hiccup with a slightly angry gaze. "You're going to sit here and listen to what Bram has to say," Gaut began to protest but Hiccup would not have any of it.

"Listen, Gaut," Bram said awkwardly. "I'm sorry I broke your axe. I only meant to cut down trees for my fire. You know how cold the winters are and my own axe needs to be fixed. I didn't mean for it to get so… ruined."

"You didn't seem very sorry about it when you handed it back to me," Gaut said.

"Well, I was but…" Bram said.

"But, what?"

"I didn't think you needed an apology and when you called me out on it I thought that made you a crappy friend."

Gaut was about to go off and possibly spiral this whole process back down to the ground. Hiccup saw and quickly put a stop to it. "Okay," Hiccup said. "It was his opinion. No need to get worked up. Now let's here yours."

_Ugh. Dealing with children is easier._

"I trusted you with my axe," Gaut said. "This axe has been in my family a long time. I thought you would handle it with care. So yeah, I was pissed off when you brought it back as shitty looking as it did and with no apology."

"Well, I'm sorry now," Bram said.

"So am I," Gaut said. "I shouldn't have been willing to kill you over it. I was just angry."

"How 'bout we go over the Hall and have a few pints of mead." Bram suggested.

"Aye," Gaut said and they left.

Hiccup heaved a sigh of relief and walked over to a chair in the forge and sat down. He leaned back and said: "That was a pain,"

"I bet," Loki said walking up to him.

Hiccup jumped and fell back in his chair. He hit the ground pretty hard. He just laid there for a moment and he sighed. "Can't give me some sort of warning?"

Loki was nearly in tears from laughter. "And miss occasions like this? I don't think so."

"What do you want?" Hiccup said getting up.

"To be honest," Loki said. "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Hiccup said.

"I feel like visiting," Loki said. "You'd be surprised how boring it is to hang out with the same people for centuries."

"Yeah, that could probably get repetitive," Hiccup said. "So what do you even want to do? It's not like I can introduce you to my friends."

"True," Loki said. "But I figured I can just sit here in the forge for awhile. I've always wanted to see the forging up close."

"Well, it's way too late to start something," Hiccups said.

"Good cause I didn't really want to see it anyways," Loki said.

"Ah," Hiccup said. He was glad. He didn't like the idea of someone watching him work especially a god.

Hiccup and Loki hung around the forge for awhile. They talked and they even laughed. The words that the Elder had said to him came back to him. Loki and he might actually become friends. So what?

Maybe being friends with a god wouldn't be so bad.

"I must depart now," Loki said as he stopped laughing from a joke Hiccup had told. "I have to go and try to find my bother. He's still fighting. Good bye Hiccup," Loki said as he disappeared.

"Bye," Hiccup said. Finally a decent departure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Loki fans will enjoy this chapter. He spend alot of time in this chapter. Hiccup and Toothless get a day mostly to themselves. _As friends!_ I don't even want a Toothcup sugestion. Hiccup and Venn have to break the news of their departure and I was able to bring back the old awkward Hiccup.**

**Please review, share, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Hiccup was walking home from dinner. He was really happy to see that Bram and Gaut were getting along again. Now the only fighting he had to worry about was between the Thorston twins.

Hiccup was enjoying the walk home. He was alone and even though he would have killed to not be alone just a year ago he was happy to get these times every so often. He was just walking alone minding his own business.

So he thought.

"Thor won't be bothering your friends anymore," Said a voice Hiccup didn't know. Hiccup turned to see a man emerge from the shadows. The first thing Hiccup noticed was that he was huge. He looked fairly young and seemed like he could contest with Hiccup's father.

The second thing he noticed was that he was bloody and battered. Whatever fight he was in it was clearly close.

"Considering you know about my problem with Thor," Hiccup said trying to maintain his composure. "And the fact that you magically appeared and scared the crap out of me… you must be a god."

The man nodded.

"Of course," Hiccup said. "Because one divine psycho isn't enough,"

"I am not Loki," he said.

"No kidding,"

"I _mean_," He continued. "I won't tolerate being talked to by a mortal in such a manner,"

_Great. This is gonna be fun._

"You may have heard of me," the man said. "My name is Heimdall."

Hiccup's jaw nearly dropped off his skull. Heimdall was the guardian of heaven. He looked for the end of the world. He stayed on watch.

Oh and him and Loki were meant to kill each other in the end of the world. So this was a problem.

"Please don't kill me," Hiccup sort of whispered.

"Why would I go through the trouble of fighting Thor on your behalf then kill you?" Heimdall said.

"You fought Thor," Hiccup said. "For me?"

"Yes," he said.

"Why?" Hiccup asked. "You do know whose champion I am right?"

"Of course I know," Heimdall said. "Loki has a point in helping you. Your… intercession in the balance of things could be a good thing. Thor is being stubborn but in time he can see that too. I'm not going to explain myself to a mortal but I can tell you this: Thor will not be trying to kill your friends. I've… convinced him to stay his hand for awhile."

"How long is awhile?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure," Heimdall said. "But, you have some time to work with."

"Does that mean you're on my side?"

Heimdall was thinking of a wise and profound answer, but decided that the simplest one would be best. "Yes,"

Heimdall disappeared.

Hiccup was getting used to that. It was weird to think of this as becoming normal. Then again dragons were living on Berk now.

Hiccup continued home. He saw that Toothless had fallen asleep waiting for him. He felt bad. He would make sure to take him for a long flight tomorrow.

Hiccup opened the door and was met with the worried face of Loki. Loki saw Hiccup and immediately went up to Hiccup and began inspecting him.

"Did he hurt you?" Loki asked. "Did he try something? Did he say anything?"

"Relax," Hiccup said. "I'm fine. He wasn't nice, but he seemed like he was on our side."

"He's not on _our_ side," Loki said. "He's on _yours_. He hates me. But, for some reason he likes you."

"Oh cause I'm so unlikable," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Loki said. "He's working some sort of angle. I know it."

"Maybe you just think he's playing a trick because you're the Trickster," Hiccup suggested.

"Don't try that with me, Haddock" Loki said. "Psychology won't be invented for another, thousand or so years."

"What?"

"Nothing," Loki said. "I have to go, but don't trust Heimdall. I'm going to try to accomplish a feat I never thought I'd ever have to do."

Hiccup gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going to go talk to Heimdall and my brother," Loki said. "In one day," he groaned.

Loki disappeared.

Hiccup was utterly confused. Heimdall hated Loki more than Thor did. Why would he ever want to protect Loki's champion?

Hiccup shrugged. One less god who wanted to kill him for the moment. And one _more_ god who was willing to fight for him.

Not a bad day.

With Loki

Loki entered the Great Hall in Valhalla. He figured that Thor would be around here somewhere. This had to stop. Loki really didn't want Hiccup's friends getting killed because of him. But, at the same time he didn't want his brother getting hurt

Loki saw his brother and walked toward him.

"Come to throw salt in the wounds," Thor said as he saw Loki. Knowing Loki this could have been a literal or metaphorical risk.

"As much as I would _love_ to," Loki said. "No. It's about Hiccup,"

Thor sneered. He was in no mood to talk about Loki's latest project. "Must you bother me with this now?"

"I couldn't think of a better time," Loki said. "Nothing better than a captive audience," Thor rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you hate him so much. He never did anything that offended you,"

"He defied the balance of the world," Thor said.

"And since when do you care about that?" Loki said. "Let's be honest, that's just the reason you gave Dad. What's the real one?"

Thor looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

"Thor," Loki said. "I'm the god of tricksters. By extension that means liars."

Thor still would not meet his gaze. "Shouldn't you be bothering someone else?"

Loki was going to say something but saw the futility. His brother did not want to see him. Even now when Loki was trying to make peace, Thor just could not bring himself to meet Loki half way.

"Fine," Loki said. "I'm going to go find Heimdall. Try and convince him to apologize,"

Thor still wouldn't look at him.

Loki sighed. "One day," he said. "I hope we will not hate each other Brother,"

With that Loki left to find Heimdall. He would be at his usual station on the burning bridge of Heaven and Earth.

Loki approached and before he could even get close he heard Heimdall.

"Come here to try and scare me away from your precious hero?" He asked.

"No," Loki sneered. He and his brother might have a bad relationship but Loki hated Heimdall like no other. "I want to see why you're on his side."

Heimdall smiled still looking at the burning bridge. "Something the wiseass finally doesn't know,"

"Funny," Loki said. "Now tell me,"

Heimdall sighed. He really didn't want to tell Loki. Loki might think he had gone soft. But he knew how persistent he could be.

"If you must know," Heimdall said. "Hiccup has disrupted the balance. By doing so there's a chance that many predicted things won't come to pass,"

Loki nodded knowing that Heimdall would be able to _hear_ him nodding.

"Well," Heimdall said. "I'm hoping that one of those things would be Ragnarok,"

Loki couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ragnarok was the end of the world. Loki and Heimdall were meant to kill each other.

"You don't want that to happen," Loki said.

"Of course not," Heimdall said. "I don't want to die and I don't want you to either."

"Didn't think you cared,"

"Don't be an ass about it. All I mean is there's no point in an us both dying so if there's even the smallest hope that this kid could change the outcome, I'm going to make sure he stays around,"

"So… does that make us," Loki swallowed the vomit that was gathering in his throat. "Friends?"

Heimdall shook his head. "Associates,"

Loki let out a sigh of relief. "Thank us," he said. "That would have been too much,"

"Tell me about it," Heimdall said.

"One more thing before I leave," Loki said. "Could you maybe… apologize to my brother?"

Heimdall had turn from his watch. "Who are you?"

"Shut up," Loki said. "I can't care for my brother?"

Heimdall was just too shocked. "Yeah," he said. "Sure. Whatever."

"Thanks," Loki said. "For beating him and for apologizing."

"I don't think I will ever understand you Loki,"

"Probably not," he smiled.

Loki left his enemy… or associate. Loki would have to come up with a word for the two. But, it would have to be later. He hadn't answered prayers for tricks in awhile and he might as well get caught up with that.

With Hiccup

Hiccup woke up and as he promised the night before he readied Toothless for a flight. He told Astrid to tell the tribe that he would be in the skies most of the day and if they need him for something to find him. But, he also specified that they should be able to take of themselves for a day.

Hiccup and Toothless flew through the air. Toothless had an immense amount of energy. They flew through banks of clouds, through the pillars of stone around the island, and over the forests. Whenever Toothless got hungry they would simply shoot in to the ocean and come up with a dead fish. Hiccup had packed just enough food to get him through the day and left it securely strapped to the saddle.

"You wanna try a Free Fall?" Hiccup asked his dragon.

Toothless gave his approval.

They executed it easily. Hiccup loved to fall through the sky. It was somewhere that he was completely free. He felt the undying trust he had for his friend. He and Toothless gave each other a look of joy as they fell toward the Earth. Toothless gave his no toothed grin.

The two best friends were always at their happiest when they were flying.

Hiccup had never flown so long. By the time the two landed right back at Hiccup's house it was just about time for dinner. Hiccup landed Toothless and took his saddle off. Toothless plopped to the ground in a happy exhaustion.

"That was a good day Bud," Hiccup said. He rubbed Toothless' chest. "I have to go to dinner. You should get al little rest."

For once Toothless didn't mind him leaving.

Hiccup began to walk toward the Great Hall. "How was your day with Toothless?" Venn asked as she walked up beside him.

"Great," Hiccup replied. "How was your day?"

"Just as great," Venn said. "I got to spend some time with Astrid and Ruffnut. I taught them how to be… 'girlier,'"

_Great. Change my girlfriend why don't you? _

"Then I got some alone time with Tuffnut," Venn continued.

Hiccup became slightly wary. He heard the way Snot and Tuff talked about women and he didn't approve. "And how was that?" Hiccup asked maintaining his kind disposition.

"Great," Venn said. "He's one of the nicest people I've ever met,"

Hiccup almost laughed. Growing up Hiccup wouldn't have thought of Tuff as nice by even the loosest definition of the word. Tuff was probably the second biggest bully in Hiccup's life. Only after Snotlout.

"He really listens to me," She said. "And he speaks really highly of you,"

That caught Hiccup off guard. He almost stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know," Venn said. "Whenever you come up in conversation, and that's not often don't worry, he always talks about how nice you are and how awesome a Viking you are,"

_That doesn't sound like Tuffnut._ "Really?"

"Yeah," Venn said. Well, this was certainly a surprise to Hiccup. He would have to make sure he talked to Tuff about it.

"So you've enjoyed your visit to Berk?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you kidding?" Venn said. "This was great! I can't wait for you guys to come to Valden and teach my friends and me to train dragons."

"Yeah," Hiccup said me either. "But I'm not exactly psyched to see Gelike,"

"I'm sure he'll treat you… differently." Venn said.

Gelike was the first heir to the Scruffy Barbarians. Unlike most Viking teens the heirs knew each other quite well. While most would only see the other tribes once every few years the heirs saw a lot of one another.

Most conferences between tribes had the heirs there and since Hiccup was first heir of Berk he unfortunately had to see plenty of Gelike and the other heirs. Snotlut had to be around them a lot since he was second heir to Berk.

Gelike and Snotlout never got along much either. They were both chauvinistic men with brains only for fighting and killing. And picking on the weak like Hiccup.

Hiccup and Gelike were the same age and were supposed to be friends. Since the two tribes were so close they were encouraged to become close to keep the tribes together.

Gelike must not have gotten that memo because he was cruel and unforgiving when it came to Hiccup.

"I can only hope," Hiccup said.

They reached the Great Hall and found their seats in the front. The rest of the tribe seemed to be relieved that someone was in the throne. They really hated when someone wasn't.

Hiccup, Venn, Snot, Tuff, and Fish were already there. They were only waiting on Astrid and Ruff.

Tuffnut and Venn were busy talking and Fish had his head shoved in a book. Snot and Hiccup let their minds wander.

Then suddenly Snot nudged Hiccup. Hiccup looked to his cousin and saw him point toward the door to the Great Hall.

"Is that…" Hiccup began.

Walking into the hall were Ruffnut and Astrid. And they were wearing dresses. Actual, Viking mind you, dresses. Hiccup could have sworn he tasted the disgusting floor when his jaw dropped. He could hear his cousin say: "Here come our girlfriends… I think,"

They both looked astonishing.

They reached the tables and sat down. Hiccup just looked at Astrid.

"I fell like a flower," Astrid said disgruntled.

"Well flowers are pretty," Hiccup said. Astrid looked at him dangerously. "Not to say… that you weren't pretty before… it's just that… please don't hit me."

"I won't," Astrid said. "But only because I don't want to rip this stupid thing in front of your cousin. She made me and Ruff go and get all… girly."

"Well," Hiccup said. "I think you make that dress look very pretty." It was probably one of the best saves in Viking history.

"Thanks," Astrid said. "But, you're not off the hook yet,"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hiccup said.

He could just overhear Snot and Ruff laughing. Obviously Snot had done something right. Or terribly wrong. Hiccup didn't know what to think when Ruffnut laughed.

Dinner came and went. Hiccup was able to enjoy himself. Hiccup was beginning to realize that he was already five days into his reign and soon enough Stoick would be back to reassume control of the village. Hiccup was thankful. He wanted some time to himself and his friends.

Hiccup left the Hall feeling better than he had on most nights this week and decided he would go out with his friends. They were going to build a fire in the tower again and relax for a little while. Hiccup and Venn would have to break the news that Venn was leaving tomorrow.

This was sure to be devastating news to Tuffnut.

They started the fire and began to laugh and tell jokes. They were a few minutes in when Astrid decided she wanted to be all girlfriendy and sit on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup was preparing himself for the pain.

It never came. Astrid was still wearing her dress. No spikes. Hiccup was relieved. "You have to wear this thing more often," Hiccup said before he could stop himself.

Astrid looked at him. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" she said.

Hiccup couldn't see his friends because he didn't want to break Astrid's gaze. But behind her Tuffnut and Snotlout were shaking their heads and beginning to say prayers for their soon to be fallen comrade.

"Well… what I meant was…" _How can I screw up like this twice in one night?_

"What Hiccup? What did you mean?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup took a moment to regain his composure. Might as well tell the truth and avoid a stupid lie. "This dress has no spikes. So when you sit on my lap it doesn't fell like a Nadder just used my legs as target practice."

There was a silence. Then absolute laughter.

Even Astrid smiled. There weren't any hard feelings. "I'll where this thing once in awhile," Astrid said. She got really close to Hiccup. "Just for you,"

"Well isn't that cute," Snot said jokingly. Astrid was about to get up and beat the crap out of him dress or not but Hiccup was just able to stop her.

They continued to enjoy the night.

Hiccup decided that now would be the best time. "So," he started off. "I have something to say," They all looked at him. "Tonight is the last night Venn is going to be here."

"What?" Tuffnut yelled. He looked to Venn. He and she had barely gotten to _really_ know each other. How could this be?

"Yeah," Venn said. "Tomorrow I set sail for Valden. It's been fun but I am getting a little homesick."

There were plenty of "I'll miss yous" and "See you next times". Hiccup was shocked at how much all his friends were liking her. Well that just made him happier to give them the other news.

"You know guys," Hiccup said. "Valden's a whole day away by boat. But, by dragon it's probably just a couple of hours."

His friends seemed to delight at the idea.

"Besides," Hiccup continued. "I have to start training the other tribes eventually. Might as well start with Venn's tribe."

"Wait does that mean…" Astrid asked.

"Yep," Hiccup said. "We're all going to start training the other tribes soon. And I want all of you with me when I train the others."

They were all excited. Hiccup himself was still technically learning about dragons and they were farther behind him, but compared to the other tribes they were masters. And they were going to love treating all the other tribes like students.

Hiccup didn't know that it would probably start earlier than he expected.

Later

Tuffnut was walking Venn home. Well not her home per se but the house she was staying in. They walked in the moonlight using it to guide their path. Venn looked stunning normally but she was breath talking as the moonlight. Tuffnut found himself staring at her.

Venn began to blush. "What?" she asked.

Tuff shook himself out if the trance that he was trapped in. "Nothing," he was able to spurt out. "Just… you look so beautiful." Venn just blushed brighter.

"Thanks," Venn said embarrassed. They reached the guest houses. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow," Venn said.

"Oh," Tuff said. "Yeah. I'll meet you on the docks before you leave," Tuff promised as she entered the house.

Tuffnut began the walk home. He was slightly disappointed. He was walking Venn home to hopefully at least get a good night kiss. Any kiss would do for him. The two had spent the week but they never so much as mentioned locking lips.

He wasn't sure what to think.

He certainly felt there was something there and it was mutual but Tuffnut was just very unsure.

"Oh well," Tuff said to himself. _We'll just have to see how tomorrow goes._

With Hiccup

Hiccup entered his house alone. Toothless was asleep from his _very_ exhausting day. Hiccup cautiously entered his home. He looked around.

"Hello," he called out. "Am I alone?"

There was no response. Hiccup smiled to himself. He finally had a night where he could come home and wouldn't be ambushed into a conversation by some lunatic god.

Hiccup went up to his bed and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I know I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do but this weekend was really hectic. So I apologize. But yeah, anyway I took one of your ideas for this chapter. I took it and made it intially funny and turned into a serious scene. Sorry if that wasn't your intent. Venn and Tuffnut moment. Hiccup and Venn PLATONIC moment. **

**Just to real quick address something in a review from a little while ago. Loki x Hiccup. Never going to happen. Not to offend and I'm certainly no homophobe but I refuse to write that. Hiccup was portrayed as heterosexual in the film and Loki, while having some very strange adventures in mythology was not a homosexual either. So I refuse to change two characters' sexuality. Could you imagine the outrage if someone changed two gay characters to straight ones? It would be considered a hate crime or something ridiculous. So I'm sorry if you wanted to see it but no it won't happen. I really hope that didn't sound harsh. It was not intended to**

**Once again check your PM's. If you reviewed I try to get back to you to thank you for your time in reviewing. And I'd like to leave on a fun note. While writing this chapter I discovered that the word "dunderhead" is actually a word. I swear. Go type it in something that has spell check. I was pretty shocked.**

**Thank you for your patience. Please review, share and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly. Toothless didn't wake him this morning so he was able to sleep. Loki didn't bother him yesterday. Even though Venn left today Hiccup had high hopes.

"Morning!" Loki said as he popped into Hiccup's vision. Hiccup nearly leapt out of bed. But instead he just fell out and onto the floor. He hit it with a thud.

Loki walked around the bed laughing hysterically.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hiccup yelled at him.

"That was too good!" Loki said in response. Loki continued to laugh.

What struck Hiccup as ironic was that he was planning on wearing his leg to bed that night. But he decided to take it off. And now he was on the floor. And his leg was the other side of his bed. Hiccup grabbed at the side of his wooden bed and tried desperately to pull himself up. He almost got onto his foot but lost his balance and fell to the ground again.

For the first time in Loki's long life he _regretted_ a prank. Normally doing something like this or worse wouldn't have phased Loki, but he had just hurt someone he… cared for. All his mirth and happiness left him in an instant. "Oh crap," he said. "I forgot about that," Loki walked over and grabbed Hiccup's leg. Loki felt it in his hands. There's no way this thing could be comfortable. And yet, for as long as he watched Hiccup he was always a happy person. The leg never really affected his outlook or his wry sense of humor.

Loki realized the struggle every morning must be for Hiccup. To be constantly reminded of what he no longer had. And Loki had made it worse. There was a deep sense of sorrow developing in the god's chest.

"Sorry," Loki said. He helped Hiccup up and sat him on his bed. "I let that prank go a little too far,"

"It's fine," Hiccup said. Loki just felt a little angrier at himself because he hurt Hiccup and he had just forgiven him like that.

"Anyway," Loki said trying to change the subject. "I spoke with Heimdall. It seems that he thinks you're a… good change of pace."

"Well that's good," Hiccup said as he finished with the last strap on his leg.

"Yeah," Loki said. "He seems to be genuine but I'm not completely convinced."

"Of course you're not," Hiccup said. "I mean you two are supposed to kill each other,"

"He thinks that by keeping you around we can avoid that," Loki said.

Hiccup was stunned. They thought he could be used to prevent Ragnarok. Hiccup couldn't say anything in response.

"Don't worry," Loki said. "It's not like you're going to have to do anything else. You training the dragons was enough to upset the balance and by doing that you might have already stopped it."

"That's comforting," Hiccup said.

"You have to be more optimistic," Loki said. "You don't give yourself enough credit. Last time I checked I didn't see that cousin of yours fighting the Red Death. The only ones I saw were you and your beast."

"Don't call him that," Hiccup said.

Loki raised his hands in apology. "You have to realize that what you did was in fact amazing and that pride is something very good in moderation."

"As if you knew anything about moderation,"

Loki laughed and so did Hiccup. "Okay, I'm not exactly one to talk on that but you get my drift,"

"Yeah I guess," Hiccup said. Hiccup turned to ready some of his stuff for today's departure. "Well you should probably…" Hiccup turned to see he was talking to air. "Oh so we're back to that habit."

With Tuffnut

Tuffnut was walking around the village since the early hours. He was anxious about Venn leaving.

Things were going so well. They were bonding. They might as well be considered a real couple. Tuffnut didn't want to lose her. Even though she was only a short flight away that was still too far for his liking.

And to make matters worse he was going to let her leave without even one kiss. Astrid and Hiccup kissed right after their first "date" so the story went.

Tuff was losing his mind.

He would talk to her. He would set this straight. He would truly define his relationship with her. His mind was made up. He began to walk with a purpose to the guest houses.

"Hey Tuff," Snot said in an attempted greeting.

"Not now," Tuff replied walking right past him.

"Okay that's cool," Snot said slightly offended shaking his head.

Tuffnut continued to walk to the guest houses when he ran into Hiccup. "Whoa what's wrong?" Hiccup asked seeing the concern on Tuff's face.

"What?" Tuff asked in return. "Oh, nothing I'm just going to see Venn,"

"She might be a little busy packing," Hiccup said. "What do you have to see her for?"

"I was just…" Tuff began.

"Going to see where you two are?" Hiccup asked. Tuff couldn't believe that he knew. "I used to do the same thing when Astrid and I started dating."

"Oh," Tuffnut said. "Maybe I shouldn't then,"

"No you should," Hiccup said. "I think you'll like the response. You two seem like you belong together. She seems really happy and I bet she'll like the idea of having a definite boyfriend."

Tuffnut brightened and then thanked his friend. He continued on toward Venn.

Hiccup stood there and looked up toward the heavens. _Prove to me you're on my side Lofn. Help him out._

Tuffnut reached the guest cabins and was about to knock on the door. But, before he could knock someone opened it. It was Rolig. He was running a few last minute errands. Tuffnut stood there awkwardly with his fist raised.

"I hope you don't plan on hitting me Stranger," Rolig said with his usual sense of humor.

Tuffnut quickly shot his hand down and gave a stammering response. "Well, no… I'm just here to… to…"

"Well out with it boy," Rolig said with a growing smile.

"I'm here to talk with Venn," Tuff was able to get out.

Rolig's smile faltered. He walked further out the door and closed it behind him. "So you've come to talk with my daughter. Tuffnut nearly passed out. He had forgotten that he was her father. Why couldn't any other Barbarian have answered the door.

"Y-yes sir," Tuffnut stuttered.

"And is this some effort to court my daughter?" Rolig asked.

"No," Tuffnut said. Technically that part was done. He was here to see if it worked. "I'm here to… see if she… really is…"

"In a relationship with you?"

Tuffnut swallowed and then nodded.

"Does Hiccup know about your… interest in my daughter?"

Tuffnut nodded again. He didn't trust his words at the moment.

"And how does he feel about it?"

Tuff cleared his throat. So much for trying to avoid talking. "He doesn't mind," Tuffnut didn't know why Hiccup had come up in conversation.

Rolig appeared to relax. "No one on this Earth loves my little girl like I do," Rolig said. "But, Hiccup comes pretty close. If he thinks you're okay then… so do I." Tuffnut became a lot more relaxed. "Go ahead and say whatever you have to," Rolig said stepping aside. Perhaps he wouldn't be so bad.

Tuffnut made his way past several Barbarians to try to find Venn. Finally he found her packing a chest with clothing. "Hey Venn," he said.

"Oh hey Tuff," Venn said as he walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Tuff said as he grabbed the back of his neck. "It's just…"

Ven was concerned now. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "Nothing's wrong,"

"Oh good," Venn said. "Then why do you look so worried?"

"I just came here to ask you a question," Tuffnut said. Venn gave him a look to ask her. "Are we… together or what? Cause I'm just not sure.

Venn was caught slightly off guard. "You mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well yeah,"

Venn thought about it. She had words and plenty of them that she wanted to say. But none of them would be sufficient. Only one response seemed to be appropriate. She got really close to Tuffnut and kissed him.

Tuffnut was shocked at this turn of events. At first he seemed awkward but as he let it sink in he grabbed Venn's waist and pulled her in closer. The two kissed for a little while and then it was over.

Tuffnut had one question. "So that's a yes?"

With Hiccup

Hiccup was walking around the village aimlessly. Breakfast wouldn't be for awhile. He decided he would just walk around and worry.

First thing on his worry list was no longer Thor. Instead he was just worrying over what his father had to tell him. How bad could it be? How good could it be? Was it even a big deal or another one of Loki's tricks.

Next Hiccup worried for his friend. He knew how protective Rolig could be. Hopefully, Lofn did what Hiccup asked. Before he met Loki he always thought the gods ignored Hiccup's existence like Astrid did. But now he knew how interested they were and decided to use that to his advantage.

Hiccup got done stressing himself out and decided to drop by the Hofferson household.

Hiccup knocked on the door and was answered by Mrs. Hofferson. "Hiccup," She said excitedly. "Are you here to see my daughter?"

"Yes Ma'am," Hiccup said.

"Oh stop," she said. "You call me Gerrid," She certainly was a hospitable person. "Come in honey. Astrid's just up in her room getting ready for the day. Astrid! You're boyfriend's here!"

"What?" Astrid yelled in return.

"How are ya Haddock?" Mr. Hofferson said coming up to Hiccup.

"I'm fine," Hiccup said. "I just figured I'd drop by and pick up Astrid for breakfast."

"That's quite alright," he said. "Excuse her though. She is such a hassle in the morning sometimes."

"Funny, Dad," Astrid said walking down the stairs. She was in her usual spiked skirt and armor. She was trying to get her hair under control. Even now looking as disorganized as she did Hiccup still found her the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Morning Astrid," Hiccup said.

"Morning Hiccup," Astrid said. "What are you doing here?"

"I feel insulted," Hiccup said sarcastically. "I can't come here to pick you up for breakfast?"

"You can," Astrid said. "But a warning would be nice,"

"Well sorry," Hiccup said. "I always thought of you as that get up early and train till you pass out kind of Vikings."

"She is," Mr. Hofferson said. "Just not today,"

"Would you quit it Dad?" Astrid said. "Let's go," Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him out the door. She just wanted to get him far away from her family before they could embarrass her.

"Can we slow down?" Hiccup asked. His leg was starting to bother him a little.

"Oh yeah," Astrid said. "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Hiccup said. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"After that whole thing with you and my dad a couple weeks ago I don't want you two anywhere near each other."

"Oh he told you about that?"

"Yeah. That was an awkward conversation."

"Yeah? You should have been conscious when he caught me coming out of your room. Talk about awkward. More like frightening."

Astrid rolled her eyes. The two continued onward to the Great Hall for breakfast. They made fairly fast. When they arrived they saw Tuffnut with a stupid grin on his face waiting outside.

"What's with the stupid face?" Astrid asked.

Tuffnut snapped out of his trance and quickly came up with a retort. "Nothing. What's your excuse?"

Astrid lined up to deck him but Hiccup was able to grab her elbow and convince her not to. "So why _are_ you smiling Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked.

"What do you think Hiccup?" Tuffnut said.

Hiccup nodded knowingly. Now Astrid was confused. "What are you two dunderheads talking about?"

"I'll explain later," Hiccup said. The trio entered the Great Hall.

Breakfast began soon enough and they sat for awhile. Hiccup was supposed to make an announcement. He had to announce the departure of their guests to the tribe. The two tribes actually did hit it off whenever they got together. So there would be a grand send off.

Hiccup got up and drew the tribe's attention. "Today we must say good bye to our dear friends and allies from Valden as they sail home today. Hopefully we will see each other at a gathering soon." Both tribes cheered and began to say their goodbyes.

Hiccup watched as the two tribes gave heartfelt fare wells. As breakfast ended Hiccup and Venn walked out alone. They began to walk toward the docks. The rest of the Scruffy Barbarians would be there.

"I hope everything went well during your stay," Hiccup said.

"Better than I thought it would," Venn said. "But I have one thing."

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you happy here?" she asked. "I remember the offer I made you when we were young. It's still up,"

When Hiccup and Venn were children Venn had offered Hiccup something. Hiccup was never on anyone's good side in Berk in those days. And Venn was one of his very few friends. Venn offered to come back with her to Valden if things ever became too unbearable. Hiccup had considered it plenty of times back then. But, now he wasn't even sure why she was asking.

"Of course I'm happy here Venn," Hiccup said. "Things have changed. My dad trusts me enough to leave me in charge of the village. I have friends of the draconic and Viking variety. And I have a girlfriend. Maybe a year ago when things were probably at their worst for me I might have taken you up on it. But, now Venn I'm very happy."

Venn turned suddenly and hugged Hiccup. Hiccup hugged her back. "You have no idea how good it is to hear that," she said as a small tear escaped her eye. Hiccup could feel that she had let out a tear, even though her face was buried in his fur jacket. "All the times I worried about you being so… sad…"

Hiccup and Venn just stood there for awhile. Hiccup remembered why he and she were friends. Venn cared for Hiccup like no other. She was a friend and she was a cousin. Not that Hiccup didn't care for his new friends, but probably only Astrid could ever compete with the relationship he shared with Venn


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter. There wan't much more I could do with this. So I am just ending it. It served as a pretty good set up for about three stories that will be coming after this. One of them being an idea kindly given to me by a fan. I had to make some changes but it shouldn't be too different.**

**Cliffhanger for the ending. I'm going to keep that last thing a secret for as long as possible. **

**Please review, share and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Hiccup and Venn made it to the docks where they were met by most of the tribe. Astrid and the others were waiting for them.

"So when are you guys coming to visit?" Venn asked.

"Well," Hiccup said. "We're going to have to wait for my dad to get back so this place has a Chief,"

"That's not too long right?" Venn said.

"Nah," Hiccup said. "He should be back in a couple days,"

Venn looked relieved. "Good cause you guys were a blast,"

"For once you were tolerable," Snot said.

"Oh shut up Snot," Venn said. Even they were getting along now. They even hugged. She hugged each one of them. Until she got to Tuffnut. The two embraced in a long kiss. The others stood there kind of awkwardly. They were done and so were all of the other goodbyes going on around them. Venn and her tribe embarked on their journey.

They all stood on the stern and waved their final goodbye. Hiccup looked toward the sky. He just hoped that Thor learned his lesson. Njord would hopefully keep them safe and so would Heimdall. Lofn had apparently done the favor Hiccup had asked of her.

Hiccup shook himself. He had to stop thinking about what he called "Divine Politics". Hiccup almost laughed. As if there was such a thing.

Hiccup made sure that the ship was past the horizon. Then he went to go handle a property dispute between two families. It wasn't to the point of Gaut and Bram but Hiccup learned a lesson from that fiasco. He wouldn't let any conflicts progress to that point.

Then after that Hiccup would have to approve a new nesting area in an unused field in a semi-remote area of the island.

Then finally oversee the reconstruction of a guard tower on one of the many cliffs that made up the Isle of Berk.

Hiccup had a busy day ahead of him.

With Fishlegs

Fishlegs had been overseeing the docks the whole week. He had to direct landings and departures of the fishing ships. Even though the Vikings had dragons now and they were a large help with fishing, fishing boats were still needed.

Fish had to deal with the many fishermen and their stories. He didn't mind much. Fish never really got lonely. He wasn't like Hiccup in the way that he _never_ had friends in Berk. But he was always the awkward kid of the group.

But lately despite his awkwardness he felt more included in the group. He had run all of the stats in his head a million times and they always came out the same way. His popularity and comfort ratings rose directly with Hiccup's. Ever since Hiccup had risen to the de facto "leader" of their group of friends Fish was a lot more comfortable talking to the others knowing Hiccup and by default Astrid would listen to him and defend him on occasion.

He truly owed Hiccup. Hiccup had helped him more than he knew. Not like he did to Toothless but nonetheless Hiccup had made Fishlegs' life considerably better.

Fish thought back to all the times that he could've helped the Chief's son. He could have stood up for Hiccup when he was being bullied by Snotlout. After all Fish was a big kid. He could have at least threatened Snot. But, that risked his own unstable acceptance.

Fish's entire life was based on statistics. Statistics are just an inaccurate way of predicting the future based on the past.

Fish understood that. But, he believed it was more accurate than less. And the way Fish saw it Hiccup could become a bully to those who did it to him at any time. So far Hiccup seemed to be nice to all the other Vikings on Berk. But what Fish feared was Hiccup taking vengeance on the kids outside the village.

The odds in Fish's mind told him that that could lead to a lot of trouble for the Viking world.

But then Fish thought of other statistics. Hiccup's niceness rating was unbelievable. He barely ever showed anger and when he did it was justified and well controlled. He had given his leg and was willing to give more to save his tribe who hated him.

Fish's head hurt. This was difficult for him. Stats were his way of rationalizing the world. Now they gave him an uncertainty. Without certainty in his life Fish was kind of lost. Science wasn't exactly big with Vikings so when they didn't know something it just kind of had to work itself out. But Fish would observe. He would watch which way Hiccup would turn.

He had no idea when Hiccup would have to deal with the other tribe but Fishlegs made a conviction right then and there as he watched over the docks in the late morning.

He owed Hiccup. And whichever way Hiccup went, Fish would stand behind. No matter how corrupt it might be or how dangerous, Fish would stand by him.

With Hiccup

The day was tiring. After he had finished his work with the village Hiccup walked home to relax a little before dinner.

Hiccup arrived at his house. He walked over to his couch and lied down. He even unbuckled his leg. Hiccup let the time go by while he relaxed.

"Don't get too comfy," Loki said.

Hiccup was expecting him. Loki always loved to show up when Hiccup was most comfortable. Hiccup let out a sigh. "Can't I get a moment?"

"I gave you a moment," Loki said. "I delayed my arrival."

"Whatever," Hiccup said leaning up. "What's going on?"

"Thor's still being a bitch," Loki said. "He's not going after your friends for the moment so that you don't have to worry about. But he has an idea that I can't exactly tell you about it."

"Since when do you care about laws?" Hiccup asked.

"Since I started using it to protect you," Loki said. "If I get caught disobeying orders right now there'll be nothing to stop Thor from simply killing you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Well how long do I have until his 'plan' goes into action?"

"A couple days," Loki said. "Enough time for your dad to get back and take back the tribe. Trust me you'll know when it starts."

"Great," Hiccup said sarcastically. "Now I have something to really look forward to."

"Relax," Loki said. "What I _can_ tell you is that it won't be designed to hurt you but to gain favor with my father… to hurt you."

"Yeah, no this sounds great," Hiccup said.

"If you play your card right," Loki said. "It can backfire and we can gain favor with Odin. That might even be enough to make Thor quit."

"Great," Hiccup said. "Don't I have to deal with whatever my dad has planned?"

"Yeah," Loki said. "But that's not for a while. Just practice with your sword. All I'm going to say. See you around."

Loki vanished. "Bye," Hiccup said as he rebuckled his leg. He would have to go to the Great Hall.

Dinner was boring. The tribe seemed happy even though their visitors had left.

Hiccup walked out of the Hall with his friends. They were all going over his house for awhile. After all, his dad was away.

They arrived at Hiccup's house decided all they would do is lounge around. Hiccup started a fire and they all began talking and laughing. As repetitive as this may sound but there wasn't much of a night life for Vikings. Especially the teens.

"So how long 'til you're not the Chief?" Ruffnut asked.

"Hopefully," Hiccup said. "Not long,"

"Oh come on," Snotlout said. "How hard of a job could it be?"

"You want to do it?" Hiccup said. Snot brightened at the concept of being Chief. "You want to deal with every squabble, every building and nesting situation, or solve every problem?"

Snot became a lot less enthusiastic.

"Thought so," Hiccup said. "Besides it's not just that. As soon as he's back we can go to Valden. See Venn and teach them to train dragons."

"That's going to be great," Tuff said.

"You would think so Lover Boy," Snot said.

Tuffnut got up and tackled the boy. They began wrestling and fighting. Hiccup was going to break it up soon, but decided that as long as the two didn't destroy his house he would let it go on.

Eventually Tuffnut was able to get Snot's arm behind his back. "Give!" he said.

"Never!"

"Oh come on Snot just…" Hiccup said.

Ruffnut connected a punch square in Tuff's jaw.

"Hurt! I am very much hurt!" he announced.

"That's what you get for winning!" Ruffnut said.

They all laughed as the two stood and returned to their seats. The fight was over and they returned to just lying around. After awhile longer Hiccup sent them all home. He got lucky in the way that Loki didn't bother him that night.

With Stoick

Stoick and the rest of his tribe were preparing for the day long journey ahead. They were leaving Trenk and sailing home. Stoick heaved another large chest onto the boat. This was far from an ideal conference.

His son would have to prove to them that dragons are trainable. He had no worries about that. Hiccup could train anything that breathed fire and had scales. But what worried him more was Viking stubbornness.

He himself was guilty of it. He didn't believe Hiccup when he had the Night Fury right in front of him risking its life to save his son. Maybe the other tribes were so staunch in their position they would ignore the proof right in front of them.

Spitelout came up to his brother. "So do you think Hiccup's in trouble?" he asked.

"Not at all," Stoick said. "At least not with the dragons,"

"We can always hope that the other tribes will open their eyes," Spite said.

"Hope is a powerful thing," Stoick said. "But it can't be the only thing,"

"Aye," Spitelout said.

"Stoick!" said a cry from the Chief of the Reckless Pillagers, one of Stoick's allies. He walked up to Stoick.

"What is it?" Stoick asked.

"In a week or two," he began. "I may ask you for a favor,"

"What would that be?" Stoick asked becoming suspicious.

"I can't tell you now because I don't want any stir. Besides I may not need it,"

"Just tell me," Stoick said.

The Pillager looked around and came in very close to Stoick and said one word. Stoick looked at the man to make sure he heard him right. Stoick wouldn't mind…

"I'll have to inform you on the details of the situation but how would you feel about that?"

"I am honored," he said. "Why me?"

"Like I said," the Chief stated. "I'll have to tell you the details later. But it's good to know I have someone to rely on,"

"Of course," Stoick said. If only his wife was alive. She would have screamed her acceptance.

With Hiccup

The next two days went by pretty quickly. Hiccup was growing tired of being Chief. While he doubted that it would be this bad when he became the permanent Chief because then he had actual power. He would be able to make decisions for the tribe that, _he_ thought were best.

He wouldn't have to just sit around and make sure things went the way they needed to.

Hiccup was out for his morning flight. He was just out over the massive torch holders in the bay. He looked out toward the sea.

A smile crossed his face.

Out in the sea was his father's ship. It most likely wasn't visible from the shore just yet. It would be in the docks soon enough.

Hiccup landed where he saw his friends. They saw the excitement on his face.

"What's up?" Astrid asked.

"My dad's back," he said. "I'm done!"

They all raced to the docks. As did many of the other Hooligans. Soon they saw the Chief's vessel. There were cheers to welcome them back.

Stoick docked. Hiccup stood on the dock and greeted him like he had to. He knew how this was supposed to work.

"Welcome back Dad," Hiccup said.

"It's good to be back," Stoick said. "That conference was a pain,"

"I bet," Hiccup said. He desperately just wanted to ask him about the news but that would reveal he knew something.

"So how did things work out here?" Stoick asked. "I don't see any fires,"

"Rolig said the same thing,"

"Rolig? Where is that son of a Gronkle?"

"Home by now. They left two days ago,"

"Oh that's a shame," Stoick said. "Everything worked out,"

"Yep," Hiccup said. "Which reminds me, I have to talk to you later,"

Stoick nodded. "Very well," he said. "But right now let me get settled back on my island,"

They all went into the Great Hall to celebrate the return of their Chief as well as many other members of their tribe. Hiccup sat with his father. There was some form of symbolism in it.

Hiccup was able to make it past breakfast without bursting with the question he so desperately wanted to ask. Finally it was over and the tribe began to disperse. Hiccup walked back to his house with his father.

As they approached Valhallarama caught Stoick's scent and began barreling toward them. "There you are Val," Stoick said.

The dragon tackled her rider. Stoick let out a hearty laugh. He had missed his dragon.

"How were you while I was gone?" Stoick asked. Val let her rider return to his feet. She then let out a soft sound that told Stoick that she had missed him dearly. "Oh don't worry we'll go for a ride soon," She visibly became happier.

Stoick and Hiccup entered the house. "So what I need to talk to you about," Hiccup said.

"Oh yes," Stoick said. "What is it?"

"Well," Hiccup began. "I was thinking that maybe me and my friends could fly down to Valden and start training the kids how to ride dragons."

Stoick stood there speechless. Hiccup was expecting a "no". He wasn't expecting laughter. "You have no idea how good of a thing that would be," Hiccup gave a questioning look. Stoick readied to tell his son about the upcoming "Youth Gathering". That's what the Chiefs had decided to call it. "This summer you and all the teens will be going to Trenk for you to teach them to train dragons. Not all the tribes believed that we had the dragons trained. So to prove it you have to and train a few."

"Oh," Hiccup said. That must be the news. Hiccup let it sink in. He thought it would be good. He would be able to train his entire generation in riding dragons.

"Right," Stoick continued. "So you training another tribe would make it a lot easier,"

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "It would,"

"And there's one more thing,"

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Another Chief has asked a favor of me and by default you," Stoick said.

Hiccup wasn't sure where this was going.

The End


End file.
